The White Warden
by Twistedaristocrat
Summary: Adventures of an Orleasian Grey Warden Original Character as she discovers there is life after the blight. Set in the world of Dragon Age II.   Pairings Anders/Hawke; SelinisOC/Fenris; Plus others eventually   Rated M because of eventual situations
1. Chapter 1 : Dead drop

"You know we are not supposed to be here." Nathaniel whispered as he followed the cloaked woman around the corner, pressing himself against the wall as she did to avoid a guards attention.

"You worry too much, Howe." She replied softly, her voice rich with an orlesian accent sounded almost musical as it always did.

"Selinis, are you sure it is here?" he asked again as they rounded another corner.

"Stroud sent me to get the package. If you are that nervous, you could always go back to camp. I am sure Lina would love some of your company." She teased before running across the street and tumbling around a corner, forcing him to do the same to keep up.

"I am not leaving you to do this alone, Elf." He said as he looked around to see if the coast is clear.

Selinis smirked and pulled the deep hold back off her head, causing her long silver-white hair to tumble down her shoulders to nearly her waist. Shaking her hair loose she looked over her shoulder at her companion and sighed. "Why do you worry so much?"

Nathaniel watched her for a moment before a smile curled the edge of his mouth. "Because you never do. Someone has to keep you from getting in over your head."

She chuckled and crossed the small cul-de-sac looking for the dead drop that she had been sent for. "Howe, you should watch yourself. You don't want the rest of the wardens thinking you actually care about me, do you?"

"You mean like Anders?" he said focusing on her.

She froze still as she bent over to get the package and sighed before standing up straight. Anders, she thought bitterly. Anders was gone, his mind was no longer her own and she knew it, though she had never told anyone so. It was the least she could do for one of the few friends she had ever had. Despite what everyone had thought when she and the Apostate had begun to be seen together, they had never so much as held hands. He spoke to her of his past and friends, as did she. They realized that they were a lot alike, and a friendship of sorts grew. At least until he had left.

It hadn't been all bad though, with Anders gone, Nathaniel had opened up to her more and in the years Anders disappearance, she and Howe had become friends. It made her think sometimes, why did Nathaniel wait to speak to her, did he believe she and Anders were lovers?

"Anders was a friend, nothing more, Howe." She said her voice growing cold as she stuffed the package into her cloak.

He watched her move and recognised the cold demeanour she put on like a second skin. She always did so when Anders was mentioned. He knew they had never been lovers, but he would not deny that they had some kind of connection. Damn you Anders, he thought as he sighed. He at first had though Selinis was a cold hearted bitch, just like everyone else, but over time he realised that it was the only way she could protect herself. He recognised it as what he did himself. It was the reason he had spoke to her after Anders left, he saw she needed someone to talk to.

"I know that, Selinis. But he did mean more to you than you admit, only a fool would think otherwise."

She sighed again and turned to face him, her ice blue eyes focusing on his own. "He was a dear friend, as you are Howe." She said simply.

"You know, he's here."

Selinis raised a brow at her companion. "What?"

Nathaniel took a step towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stroud told me he was living here, in Kirkwall. Apparently he runs a clinic in Darktown."

Confusion in her eyes she looked up at Nathaniel. He had never lied to her, despite having more than enough chances to do so. "He is here? Why didn't anyone tell me? Why hasn't Stroud come for him?"

"He's not a warden anymore, you know that better than anyone." He said cupping her face in his hands. He noted how delicate she was in his hands, and realised even though the woman was only half-elf, she had taken after that side of her heritage being a little more slender than other half-elves he had met over the years. Her face was heart shaped though slender, her high cheek bones and nearly glowing eyes giving her an almost surreal appearance. It was no wonder to him, why other wardens dreamed about her and told others about it. She was a vision. Had he not of lost his heart years before to the warden commander of Fereldan, he would have taken this chance to kiss those perfect lips. "Do you wish to see him? We could stay."

She looked into Nathaniels grey eyes and nodded slightly. She wanted to ask Anders one question. Not why he left, but why he didn't say good bye.

Nathaniel pulled her close and looked around hearing the sounds of music and singing. "There is a tavern nearby. We can get a room for the night. I will see that Stroud is told of our whereabouts in the morning."

"Thank you, Nathan." She said her voice strangely soft.

He looked down at her in his arms and smiled softly. It was the first time she had ever called him by anything other than his last name. "Come on. It has been a long night." He said letting her go and leading her to the tavern he had spotted.


	2. Chapter 2 : White haired stranger

"Another night another bottle of wine." Hawke said with a grin as she sat at the table with her friend. "So how are you doing tonight, Fenris?"

His green eyes darted over the mage before him then back to the bottle in his hand. "How am I always?" he said bitterly as he swallowed another mouthful.

"Fenris, don't be like that." She said softly as she placed her hand on his elbow.

"Where's Anders?" he said simply.

Hawke pulled her arm back. "He said he would be here somewhere. Knowing him he is in the back with Varric." She replied defeat in her voice.

He looked at her for a moment wondering why she wasn't with her lover and returned to his drink.

"Later, Fenris." She said rising to her feet and heading to Varrics rooms, leaving him alone.

Taking another swig of wine, he sighed and looked around the hanged man. Despite all of the people, he was alone. As I was meant to be, he thought bitterly, recalling the constant pain of the Lyrium brands in his flesh. Why he came to the tavern night after night was beyond him. Why did he want to be there with a bunch of strangers. Was it Hawke? She had made it clear she thought of him as a friend and nothing more. If that was true why did he keep seeing her face when he slept?

Face it Fenris, she prefers the company of abominations to you, he heard a voice say inside his head. With a sigh he returned to his drink, forcing images of Hawke from his mind and replacing them with nothing.

"The Hanged man?" Selinis said a twinge of concern in her voice. "Does this sound, wise?"

Nathaniel chuckled. "It is either here or the brothel. I assumed you would prefer a place where you were not assumed to be for sale."

The half-elf looked at him, "You cannot be serious, Howe."

"You know for an Orlesian, you really are a prude." He said with a laugh as he pushed the taverns doors open, a flood of light, sound and smells flooding over them.

"Rather be a prude than a whore, though from the smell I am beginning to wonder. Most brothels at least have their workers bathe." She said trying not to gag.

"It's just a night, we can look for better rooms tomorrow. I will even let you choose. I am sure we should get that package back before Stroud has our heads." He said leading her to the bar.

Sighing she looked around the busy tavern and noted everyone she could. There were the usual low class customers, those who drank after work, even those who did nothing but drink. There were some upper class humans as well. Though they seemed to be here hiding. Perhaps from their wives she thought with a laugh. It was all the usual really, except for one man in the far corner.

He drank alone, though it wasn't what set him apart. He was an elf, and no one seemed to bother him. She herself knew to keep her ears covered in town. Though she could pass as human, her ears were still angled enough to be called 'knife ear' when she didn't hide them. Quickly she looked back at her warden companion then back at the elf mystery.

He wore armor that was Tevinter in origin, though it seemed like slave garb to her trained eye. The armor was skin tight she could see, though what was really interesting, were the marks that seemed to glow under his skin.

"I managed to get us a room with separate beds. It will keep the bars occupants from claiming you if they believe you and I are together, Sel." Nathaniel said pulling her attention away from the corner.

"Oh, yes, merci." She said softly.

"What have you spotted?" he said his voice soft.

"I am not sure." She said truthfully, her eyes moving back to the corner as a pair of emerald green eyes locked on her own.

Her eyes were silver blue, and as he watched, he felt himself falling into them, like he couldn't find the bottom of them, then suddenly they were gone. A human had taken her arm in his and was leading her to the back rooms. A whore? No, he thought. If she was a whore, she would be at the rose, and busy. A woman with those eyes, he thought as he followed her cross the room, her eyes glancing over him once more before she disappeared up the stairs.

Maybe I should join the others, he thought as she rose to his feet and grabbed his bottle, his eyes looking for the cloaked woman.

"Elf! You came!" Varric shouted, spotting him.

Hearing the call of elf, Selinis froze in mid step, then spun around, the hood of her cloak sliding down, revealing her sliver white hair that seemed to glow in the candle light of the hall. Her eyes focused on the source of the voice, wondering who would have been able to figure out she was a half-elf.

Fenris turned to Varric, then raised a brow, as he saw that he, and the rest of the people sitting at his table were staring at him. "What?" he said bitterly, before realising they were not looking at him, but past him. "What are you staring at?" he spat as he watched Anders who had his arms around Hawke stood, his face showing fear.

"Selinis?"

"Anders?" Selinis said confusion in her voice as her eyes darted from the elf to the former warden. "What in the name of the Maker?" she said before feeling Nathaniel pull her arms back so he could hold her steady before she did anything foolish.

"Not here, Half-elf." He whispered before pulling her into their room.

Fenris watched the human pull the elven woman close then force her into a room. Was she there willingly? Or was he forcing her to serve him. From what he had heard she was Orleasian in origin. Perhaps she was a slave. As anger grew in his mind he turned back to Anders, feeling his tattoos burn in his skin. "Who is she? How do you know her!" he demanded.

Anders looked like he was in shock, he didn't move, or speak.

"Anders?" Hawke said tugging at the mages sleeve. "Love?"

Normally, Fenris would have cringed at Hawkes confirmation of her feeling with the mage, but this time it didn't even phase him. He wanted the information on the silver haired elf.

"She- She's a warden." He said before leaving the table and heading to the room, Fenris on his heels.


	3. Chapter 3 : Stay or go

_**So here it is part three. Apologies for my vague descriptions both in, and about this story. I have been unable to sleep while this story has been formulating in my mind. Just to give everyone a little back up with the original character. Selinis Atreia is a warden that popped in my mind as I was playing Dragon Age II for the 10 or 12**__**th**____**time in a row. Yes I love it that much. I know with her this story is not cannon, but that is the point of fan fictions! I hope you all like the story so far, and if you have any comments please let me know. I appreciate them all.**_

_**Bioware owns everything in here that looks familiar except Selinis, she's mine.**_

"Makers breath! It was him! Anders! Howe, why did you bring me in here?" she screamed as he tossed her on the bed furthest from the door.

"Sel, calm down. Think for a minute." He said trying to soothe his companion.

"But it-" she began, her emotions causing her accent to thicken further.

The door slammed open, Anders entering the room his eyes glowing a bright blue. They were there to take him back, justice had told him. They were going to stop you. "I am not going back." He said his voice sounding like thunder.

Nathan pulled out a blade in defence, not knowing what to expect, while Selinis quickly moved in front of him, her cloak falling to the floor as her hands began to glow. "Let him speak, spirit." She said her voice icy.

"I am speaking." The glowing Anders said, as the elf from the tavern walked up beside him, a broadsword in hand.

"Anders. I wanted to see you. Nothing more." Selinis said the surface of her wardens tunic starting to have traces of frost form.

Fenris watched the elven warden and her display of power. He had seen such a thing done rarely in Tevinter, but it was so demanding to stop a spell in mid cast, no one bothered. He looked into her eyes again as she spoke. Was she one of the mages lovers? What was it with the abomination and women?

"I do not trust you." Anders said his voice softening slightly, though it was clear who was in charge.

"Justice. I wish to speak to my friend. Leave us in peace." She said in a tone that would make Merideth hesitate.

Anders body slouched slightly as he relinquished control. "I- I- Selinis? Nathan? What are you-"

"Is this why you left, Anders? To play host to Justice?" Nathan said suspiciously, anger flaring in his eyes.

The half-elf relaxed, her spell fading as her eyes became clear. She looked at Anders then Fenris and the others who had piled into the room. He had made new friends and forgotten her. Her first and closest friend and he had left her. "I am glad you are safe, Anders." She said sadly as she picked up her cloak and fastened it around her shoulders. Pulling the hood over her head she looked back at her old friend. "I should have listened to you, Howe." She added before walking past the people that parted as she approached, and heading for the exit.

Watching her leave, Anders eyes fell on Nathan as he walked up to him and grabbed a handful of the mages robes, lifting him off the floor. "She has been worried about you for over four years. Though things have not changed, you are still as selfish as ever. She trusted you to be there for her, to understand when no one else would. Farewell, mage." He spat as he followed the way his companion had left.

"I like him." Fenris muttered as he watched the mage.

Anders spun to face the elf. "Nathan is a bastard, but he-" he began, his voice getting softer as he spoke. "He's right. Selinis was always honest. She knew about justice and still she was my friend."

"Not lover blondie?" Varric asked as his eyes darted back to Hawke who stood silent in the doorway.

"No, she and I were friends, nothing more. I guess you could say I was her only friend." He said as he covered his face with his hand, "Maker what have I done."

Hawke sighed and walked up to her lover planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "If she is that important to you we can go find her."

Anders smiled softly as he brushed his thumb across his lovers cheek. "I would like that love. I owe her that much."

"Sel!" Nathan called trying to get the womans attention as she climbed the steps to Hightown. "Selinis, come on. How was I supposed to know that he would be there?"

Selinis sighed and placed a hand up on the sandstone wall to her right, using it to hold her up. "I- I just hoped he would remember me. I know it's pathetic. But it's all we really have as Wardens." With a sob she turned, bracing her back against the wall and slid down so she sat with her long legs pulled up to her chest. "He is the only one I ever told. The only one that knew what happened. I remember crying on his shoulder when the nightmares came. Not the ones about the darkspawn- but the real ones. The ones I knew were over but still haunted me."

Nathaniel kneeled in front of her and resisted the urge to hold her in his arms. He wasn't what she needed at the moment. "Selinis, Half-elf. Come on. Let's go back to the camp and get you out of here."

"I would rather she come to see me and mine at our camp." A rough voice said. "If she thinks she has a reason to cry now, she will definitely have a reason by the time the sun comes up."

Nathaniel rose to his feet, a look of cold hatred on his face as he pulled his bow and cocked it with an arrow before the group of thugs could blink. "She will not be the one who will be shedding tears tonight, though if any cares for you and this so called army of thugs, they might be crying when they find out what happened to you."

"You gonna kill me an' all my boys with that little thing?" the thug leader said with a chuckle.

"No, I am." Fenris said as he charged into the group, his cleave taking out three men in one swing, as Anders and Hawke cast spells on the others, bringing the group of would be attackers and their reinforcements down in less than a minute.

Nathaniel slung his bow over his shoulder and sighed at Anders before turning back to see that Selinis had stood behind him the whole fight. She saw the group approach, or at least she hadn't reacted surprised to Anders sudden presence.

"Why are you here?" she said her voice like ice.

"I came to tell you, why I left." Anders began as he approached her.

"I know why you left, Anders. I am not a fool. Or should I be calling you Justice now?" she said the ice in her voice changing to venom.

"I know I didn't tell you when I was going to leave. I couldn't face you." He said his eyes on the ground.

Fenris and Hawke watched the two closely. Hawke realized what had happened instantly. The woman felt that Anders was her family. The way she looked at him, it was the same as when she spoke to Carver. Come to think of it, did her brother even survive the joining?

"You can't face me now." she spat. "You left me alone. If it wasn't for, Howe-"she stopped and took a deep breath. "I am happy as I said that you are safe. I am even happier that you seem to be happy yourself, but I can't say I forgive you, not yet, friend."

Anders nodded as she finished, shame flowing through his body. "Nathan, thank you for looking after her."

"No one looks after Sel, you know that. I just try to keep others out of the crazy half-elfs way." Nathan said with a grin.

"When did you get a sense of humor?" Anders asked a smile emerging on his lips.

"When I realized you had one and it was the only reason anyone would put up with you. Thought if it helped you survive as long as you have, I could live forever."

Selinis chuckled, her face softening. "So, I guess this is it." She said clearing her throat.

Anders looked from one warden to the other then back to Hawke.

"You could stay. It's rare we meet anyone from Anders past." Hawke said diplomatically as she wrapped her arms around Anders waist.

Selinis looked from Anders, to Hawke then back to Nathan. That explains it, she thought. He was in love, again. He was never going to leave now. "What do you think, Howe?"

"Well, we can stay for the night, but I will have to finish our duties in the morning." Nathan said turning his head to her.

Selinis licked her lips and looked over Anders and his companions. Did one night matter? Perhaps. "Alright. We drink tonight, and leave in the morning."

The light shone in the rooms barred windows, when Selinis finally stirred, a pitiful moan escaping her as she rolled away from the light and covered her head with her sheet. She was still exhausted, even though she slept. Damn you Anders she thought as she remembered just how much she had drank. She did have fun though, and met his new friends, even bitterly admitting that they were interesting people.

She ran through them all in her mind, a smile coming to her lips. There was Hawke, a refugee from Ferelden that had won Anders heart. She seemed kind and accepted both sides of her old friend, and was a mage herself. She was just up Anders alley really.

The dwarf Varric was interesting, she thought as she rolled onto her back. He was different than any other dwarf she had ever met, and even smiled, constantly. While the others talked among themselves, he had taken her aside and asked her for some stories from Anders past. Of course she had told him only a few tales, but the look on his face was priceless as he devoured ever word she said.

As for the others that were there, Isabela she had met before, and though they didn't speak, she knew exactly what was on the pirates mind. The look in her eyes as she stared at Nathaniel, told her all she needed to know. In fact, Nathaniel refused to leave until Selinis did for fear the woman would follow him to their room if he went alone. In fact she had teased him about it when they stumbled back into the room for the night.

'This from the woman who was getting stared at by that Fenris the whole night?' Nathan snapped back as he collapsed on his bed, a look of mischief on his face.

Fenris, Selinis thought as her eyes fluttered open. Of all the companions she had met last night, he was the only one she had not figured out. He simply sat at the end of the table, drinking wine. He looked as though he didn't want to be there, like he only tolerated the others, but something made him stay.

"Stay and stare at you, Sel." She muttered as she sat up in bed and looked around to see Nathans bed was made, and his things gone. "Makers breath!" she said as she jumped to her feet as her eyes locked onto a folded note that he had left on his bed.

Selinis,

I know you hate being left out of the loop or left behind, but I have gone to drop the package off with Stroud. Take your time. Get to know the others and just be happy. Last night was the first time I have seen a genuine smile on your face in years. The wardens will always be here for you anytime you need us.

If you need me, call me. I will be there.

Maker watch over you sister,

Nathaniel Howe

Selinis read the note again. He couldn't have left her. He wouldn't. What was she supposed to do? This was Kirkwall, not Orlais.

"Hey Orlais, you up for some breakfast?" she heard from the door.

"Uh, I need to change into my clothes, but Oui, I would love to Varric." She said recognising the voice, as she scrambled to put on her warden armor, and brushed the knots out of her long hair. She checked herself over in the refection on the flat of her blade and then placed it back in her boot sheath before grabbing her cloak and pulling it up over her head, before she head out the door everything she owned on her person.

Varric smiled as she opened the door, giving her a little bow before leading her back to his room where he had had breakfast set up. "So, I heard Nathan left early this morning. You like us that much to stay?" he said as he pulled out a chair for the half-elf.

"Well, I guess I have too. Howe left me here." She said softly, "I should go after him. I don't want to impose."

"Take a seat. You're not imposing, Orlais. I have more than enough for the two of us. Eat, enjoy." Varric said pushing the chair in as she sat down.

"Merci." She said her accent bringing a smile to the dwarfs lips.

"So, he left you here to relax a bit. Crazy but I see where he's coming from." Varric said with a smile as she poured out some tea for the warden and handed her a small plate of fruit.

"Relax? But I am worried now. Where am I going to live? How will I pay my way?" she said with a sigh as she looked at the plate before her. "What am I to do, Varric. I am an elf, a half-elf true but the elf is all anyone sees. Darkspawn is not a problem for me, but Kirkwall." She sighed, her shoulders drooping slightly. "I am a mage, in possibly the most dangerous city towards mages in all of Thedas. What do I do Varric?"

"You eat." He said with a smile as he took a seat next to her.

Part four coming soon, maybe sooner if you guys let me know how I am doing!_**hint hint!**_


	4. Chapter 4 : New home

**So here we are part 4! I have been busy most of the day so I havnt answered any mails or questions yet. I will do that ASAP. So i have been playing around with some styles in writing, I hope that it isn't confusing at all. **

**As always, comments are more than welcome! **

_**Bioware owns everything in here that looks familiar except Selinis, she's mine.**_

* * *

><p>Fenris checked the edge of his blade again for imperfections and growled before reaching for the whetstone. He was trying to distract himself, to keep himself from going back to the hanged man to find her gone. Sighing he laid the whetstone on the tiled floor before placing a hand to his temple. Why was she so important to him? Why was she stuck in his mind? Before she came along Hawke was the only woman, the only person that seemed to matter to him. But now he didn't even care. Hawke was his friend, nothing more, but Selinis, she was different.<p>

"Why am I dwelling on this?" he asked himself as she resumed the task of sharpening his sword.

After finally removing the knicks from his weapon, Fenris stood up to see Isabela standing in his doorway, a wicked smile on her lips.

"I gather from the fact that you are here, Nathaniel didn't work out for you last night?" Fenris said with a smirk.

"Ow! You wound me Fenris!" she said with a pout before stepping into the room and taking a seat in the chair she always sat in. "Besides, I hear he might be coming back."

"Oh?" Fenris said taking his chair, "And why do you say that?"

"Well, the Orleasian princess is still here. Would you leave her behind if you weren't coming back?" she said with a wink.

Without another word, Fenris rose to his feet and left the former pirate queen sitting in the chair alone. "I guess you wouldn't leave her would you." She said a smirk on her lips as she leaned back in the chair.

* * *

><p>"So, are you going to stay then?" Hawke asked the silver haired elf as she took a seat opposite of her at the table. "I know he doesn't act like it, but I know Anders would love to spend more time with you."<p>

"Anders has- other priorities." Selinis said as she took another sip of her tea as the other woman blushed. "Am I wrong? You two were quite close last night as I recall."

"Well, we have been getting closer." Hawke said a goofy grin on her face.

Selinis smiled and reached for another bunch of grapes. "It is nice to see him living his life again. He was miserable for the longest time."

"I get that feeling," Hawke said with a smile, "but when he smiles."

"He finds a way to get you out of your pants." Selinis finished her thought.

Silence enveloped the room as both women looked at each other for a moment before breaking out in laughter.

"Something like that," Hawke said her cheeks glowing a slight pink.

"I can see why he likes you." Selinis said softly. "You smile easily. Anders can get lost when Justice takes over. I worry about him."

"Another reason you should stay for a while." She said with a smile.

"To keep Anders in line? Tempting, but Hawke-"

"Marion, please." She said taking Selinis' hands into her own.

"Marion. How will I survive? As a mage I do not have many skills that would be looked upon kindly. Nor will I become a whore." Selinis said her eyes focusing on the woman's soft blue eyes.

"You could stay with me." She said a smile on her face. "My mother and I have this huge estate. More than enough room for you to stay. I am sure I could even find you a room that would be far enough away from mine so you could have some privacy."

"Privacy? I am not the one with a potential lover chasing me around." The half-elf said with a chuckle. "I am surprised that Anders has dragged this on this long. He must care for you, unless you are toying with his affections."

"It has been- Hectic." She said with a smile before her eyes pulled away from Selinis to look back over her shoulder spotting a certain tattooed elf. "Fenris? What are you doing here?"

Selinis froze and pulled her hands back, not sure what to do. If he was there, she was now wondering why. From what Marion had said, she assumed that he was not really one for sitting in a tavern all day. If not, why was he there? Did he know she was still in Kirkwall?

"Isabela came for a visit, I thought I would get my drinking started early." He said simply as he passed by Hawkes chair, his eyes peeking out the corner of his vision at those ice blue eyes following him.

Selinis looked away from Fenris to see Hawke staring at her with a sly grin. "Glad you could join us." She said her grin growing wider.

Fenris watched as the women talked, his eyes spending a little too long on Selinis sometimes, or so the looks from Hawke said when she would glare at him every once in a while. He noted the way she spoke with that accent that made him wish to hear her speak more and more. But the real temptation was when she had laughed, the musical sound made him hold his breath.

"But Marion," she said her voice music in his ears, "I don't want to-"

"Nonsense!" Hawke said as she rose to her feet. "You are staying at with me while you're in Kirkwall."

"But..." Selinis said with a sigh.

"No buts, you will stay there and as payback you can help me keep my mother out of my love life." She said with a chuckle.

Selinis smiled softly, giving the woman a small nod in thanks before rising to her feet as well. "I will try to do my best, but as you know, Anders may find this arrangement- difficult."

"To the fade with what he thinks!" Marion said as she took the half-elf in hand and led her out of the tavern, leaving Fenris to stare at their empty seats for a moment.

"So she's going to live with Hawke, huh?" Varric said as he took a seat across from the broody elf. "Nice to see she's staying, huh elf?"

Fenris looked away from the stairs, his eyes meeting the dwarves for a moment before looking away from him. "Hawke, seems to like her." He said as he looked over the bottle in his hands.

"She's not the only one." Varric said with a smile. "You know I have to say she is actually pleasant, for a warden, and an Orleasian."

"Why do you say that?" Fenris said, his eyes glaring at Varric.

"Well, she seems to just be a girl who had some hard times. Not some unstoppable warden like the legends say she should be. And for an Orleasian, she's quite down to earth." Varric said watching the elf closely as he spoke, testing him. "Not to mention she is a beautiful woman. Makes you wonder just why Blondie would leave her behind."

"They never," Fenris said his mouth going dry.

"Caught that huh?" Varric said taking a quick sip of his ale.

"That is what they said last night." Fenris said seriously.

"Hmmm, then if she is not staying for Anders. Why would she still be here?" he said a grin on his face. "I mean Hawke doesn't need another mage in her life, especially one under her roof."

"Perhaps she wants to find out about her brother." Fenris said his eyes returning to his bottle.

"Or maybe she sees something you don't. Though the way you watch her I would assume you know everything about her."

Fenris paused, his eyes focusing on the neck of his bottle. Of course Varric knew. He would be the first to know he watched her. He was always seeing things others ignored. I made him a good storyteller.

"Don't look guilty Fenris;" Varric said softly, "She is a beautiful person. There is something about her that-"

"Pulls you in." Fenris finished, the look on his face becoming more and more tortured as he spoke.

"Have you tried talking to her, Elf?"

"I- what would I say?" Fenris asked lowering his gaze to the table.

"Hi would be a nice start." Varric began, "You would be surprised how well it works."

Fenris nodded and looked back to the stairs. "Perhaps I should go."

"Hey elf, since I missed them, mind doing me a favour and taking Orlais a house warming gift? I got a bottle of Orleasian wine down at the bar waiting. I was going to deliver it later, but since you live that way."

Fenris smiled slightly as his eyes returned to the dwarf. "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5 : New Friends

**Another chapter! Sorry it is so short, I am going to jump a couple of months after this so that the fuzzy get to know each other stuff is done with. I know I haven't been focusing on Hawke and Anders. I might end up doing a different story with them as the focus in the future. Anyway, this is horribly nice of Hawke, I know, but i can't see the Orleasian elf staying at the hanged man for longer than a night. **

**Enjoy!**

**Selinis is mine, everything else belongs to the minds and hearts of BIOWARE! **

* * *

><p>"And this is?" Leandra asked a motherly smile on her face as she greeted Selinis.<p>

"My name is Selinis Atreia, Mistress Amell." She said as she gave the older woman a bow that made her smile grow even wider.

An Orleasian elf? Leandra thought as she returned the bow. "Miss Atreia, what do we owe this visit?"

"She's going to stay with us mother. She is in between places at the moment, so I decided to help her out." Hawke said with a smile.

Leandra smiled softly. "How long will she be staying?"

"I would hate to impose." Selinis said as her eyes moved from daughter to mother and back again. "I will find some work and hopefully have enough to procure passage to Val Royaeux, or Amaranthine."

"Orlais I understand, but why would you go to Amaranthine?" Leandra said confused.

"There are Warden strongholds there. I will be able to find the rest of my troop. Though honestly, I would prefer to go to Ferelden. Orlais is not one of my preferred destinations." Selinis said wrapping her arms around her slender waist.

"I would assume you would be happy to return home." Hawke said softly.

"Orlais is not my home. As I warden I have certain freedoms, but there are those in Orlais who see me as a slave, nothing more." She said looking down at the tiled floor.

"Wait, you were a slave?" Hawke asked, her voice concerned.

"Long ago, Oui. I joined the Gray Wardens when I was young, though I have only been an official warden for five years." She said her voice soft. "I was sixteen. They waited until my birthday."

Leandra silent as she spoke finally spoke, her voice filled with a fear Selinis didn't expect. "Do you remember a young man named Carver. He was found in the Deeproads about three years ago. Does he live?"

"Carver? Yes, he is part of my partie. My squad. How do you know him?"

Leandra smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "He's my son."

* * *

><p><em>Moments earlier...<em>

"Orlais is not my home. As I warden I have certain freedoms, but there are those in Orlais who see me as a slave, nothing more." He heard as he pushed the doors open, spotting Selinis, Hawke and her mother standing in a group in the front hall.

He stopped choosing to listen in. She was a slave in Orlais? How could she have been a slave? He had heard of Orleasians owning slaves, in fact he remembered some of Denarius' Orleasian guests asking for an escort to the slave markets when they visited. But for Selinis to be a slave was almost too much for him.

The way she spoke about Orlais. He remembered the tone, knew it. He used the same one, though hers seemed to contain more shame than his did. Just what had her master done to her to make her feel that way? Elven slaves were the standard in the trade, but for a slave with pale skin and moonlit hair and eyes, there was only one real call for a slave like that, and so young.

His ears perked up at the talk of Carver. So he was alive. Good, a small comfort as he was a warden, but Hawke would be happy at least.

"So, he is well?" Leandra said, her voice breaking.

"Oui, he seemed quite happy last time we spoke, though he and I were never that close. I don't make many Fereldens feel comfortable."

"Understandable." Hawke said happy due to the news about her little brother.

~Knock Knock Knock~

"Hawke?" Fenris called pushing the door wider.

"Fenris." Hawke said a twinkle in her eye. "Carver is safe!"

Fenris smiled, pretending he had no idea. "Good news."

Leandra smiled at the elf and bowed her head slightly before speaking, "I'll go get a room ready for you. Is there any preferences you have?"

"Anything dry and perhaps a window?" Selinis said hoping she wasn't asking too much.

"The room off the Library is vacant." Hawke said softly, watching her mother nod and go to get the room ready.

"Merci, Marion." Selinis said softly.

"Least I could do. Mother has been waiting for word on my brother for years." She said before turning to Fenris. "Fenris, why are you here?"

Fenris tore his eyes away from Selinis and held out the bottle Varric had given him. "It's a house warming gift for you, Selinis." He said his voice slightly broken.

He's nervous, Hawke realized, I have never seen him nervous before, he's cute.

"Merci, Fenris" Selinis said softly, her cheeks flushing slightly as she accepted the gift.

"It is a gift from Varric. He asked me to drop it off. You should thank him." Fenris began dismissively.

"I will, but thank you for the delivery." Selinis said stepping closer to Fenris and standing up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek in thanks. "I hope you will join me in a toast later? I would hate to leave you with just a kiss as a token for the delivery."

Fenris froze as he felt her cool lips on his skin. She had touched him, kissed him even. Was it an Orleasian thing? Or did she want to kiss him? This woman is going to drive you mad, He told himself as he heard her ask for his company in a drink later. "I would be honoured." He managed to reply as she smiled.

"Magnifique, we shall all have a toast later to new friends." She said holding the wine close to her heart.


	6. Chapter 6 : Dreams and Dresses

**Well, hmmm thank you sticking around so far! I have a couple of updates coming today i think. I just need to read them over t make sure they are ok for posting! i get so nervous when i do this. _**

**Oh an rated M for a slightly kinky dream sequence it is short but it is there.**

**Well here is the start of some moosh that people have been waiting for WHOOO! go momma hawke! Anyway, the post after this will contain a "situation" and i am really nervous about it. _ but I will leave that for when i post it. Enjoy and let me know how i am doing. Feedback is always welcome. ^_^**

**This takes place roughly two months after the previous chapter. Selinis has had a little time to get to know everyone.**

**Bioware owns all these guys except Selinis. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>*kinky dream sequence skip if you are not into that!*<strong>_

Fenris watched as she walked towards him, the moonlight that filtered through the broken roof of the mansion dancing through her silver white hair causing the half elf mage to look almost ethereal. He could feel the heat rise in his body as her icy eyes locked on his own. She was the predator coming for him, but as the prey he was trapped in her sights. His eyes traveled down her face noting her perfect pouty lips were curled into a seductive smile. She was enjoying this power she had over him he noted as his eyes moved down her long neck and shoulders, stopping at her breasts. He marvelled at their smoothness and perfect size as he reached out to cup them, one in each hand before leaning his head down and-

"Fenris." He heard her call his name.

With a sly grin he flicked his tongue across her nipple, enjoying the quiver it sent through her body.

"Fenris?" He heard her call again, her accent changing the last syllable of his name to 'ree' instead of 'ris', one of the many things he had come to love about her over the past couple of months.

He flicked his tongue across her other nipple-

**_*Safe from here on! slight kink over!*_**

"Fenris! Get out of bed. We have things to do!" she called again as he felt his body shake. "Maker, I thought lazy elves never survived in Tevinter!"

With a grumble, Fenris opened his eyes and saw Selinis leaning over him, her icy blue eyes looking him over quickly. "Well, you are alive, so I guess the drink at the Hanged man last night went well?"

Fenris grumbled again and rolled over, a smile creeping onto his lips as she cursed in her native tongue. He loved when he got to her angry like that.

"Fenris," she said with a sigh. "Please? I cannot go alone. Who knows what evils that woman has planned for me."

Fenris chuckled, "It is just shopping."

"But Mistress Amell, she will make me wear something horrible, I know it." She complained, "I don't know how much more of this I can take. If I have to deal with another noble banquet with those old perverts...Please Fenris. Come with me, save me!"

"You could always stay here instead." He mumbled, his voice faint.

"Quoi?" she said leaning over him again, "What did you say?"

"I think you will look beautiful in pink." He said ignoring what she had asked, and covering what he said.

"You! Ahhh!" she said with frustration as she rose up off his bed and crossed the room before kneeling in front of the fireplace. "Damned Tevinter! Why are you so stubborn!" she growled as she pulled her dagger from her boot sheath and played with the embers for a moment, contemplating what he had said, realizing she would stay if he had actually asked her, but he never would. Fenris wasn't like that.

Fenris heard her heeled boots clack against the floor, then sat up in bed to watch her. She was in a mood today, he noticed. Then again he should be the one that was upset; she had stopped him in his dream. The same dream he had had for over a week. He noted the lines of her long coat, the way it hugged her curves as she knelt, the high collar of the black velvet making her silver hair that much more white as it stood out against the pitch fabric. It was cut in Orlais style, as was almost everything she wore, even though Selinis claimed she hated her homeland, Fenris had a feeling she still missed it.

He stood up, and pulled the simple cotton sleep pants he wore up over his hips before reaching for his armour. "Alright Orlais, give me time to change and I will save you from Hawkes mother."

Selinis looked back over her shoulder as she stood up, her eyes looking the elf over before giving him a nod. "Merci, I will wait for you by the door." She said before walking off, her coat flowing behind her as though it was liquid shadow.

He watched her leave and sighed before pulling off his pants and getting into a vest and pants that resembled his Tevinter armour. It was as close to clothing as he got, and still he refused to go anywhere without his weapon. After strapping the blade onto his back, he pulled his bare fingers through his own white hair and head for the door.

As he descended the stairs he saw her leaning against the doorway, her eyes on the mansions front door. From the way she stood however he could see what she had chosen to wear for the shopping trip. Her coat was cut low so it came across her ribcage exposing the soft gray corset she had on underneath that covered her breasts, as well as buttons down the side to make her look longer. The buttons ended at her hips, like the coat was more of a cloak with sleeves that ended near her knuckles, silver embroidery creating a swirled design that wrapped around the wrist and offset the grey trim that seemed to be made of the same material that the corset was made of. Her legs seemed to be clad in the same grey that trimmed her coat, though the boots that came to mid thigh were of the same black as the coat, mirroring the silver embroidery and grey trim.

She looked perfect to him, though truth be told she always did. They had gotten closer over the two months she had been in town, to the point where even Isabela had stopped showing up unannounced to try to get into his bed, though he still had not told Selinis anything about how he felt about her.

Approaching her, he sighed, catching her attention. "Kept you waiting?" he teased.

She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "A little." She confessed.

"Good, let's go." He said motioning with his head for her to lead, and watching her hips as she lead him out of his home.

* * *

><p>She dropped her bags on the floor and kept walking to her bed, collapsing on it with a huff, while Fenris followed, a smile on his face. They had been out for over three hours, trying on dresses that Leandra had chosen for Selinis to try on for some formal event coming up that week. Normally, Fenris would have left, but the way she looked in the different gowns, had kept him at their side.<p>

"So have you told her how you feel yet?" Leandra had asked him when Selinis was trying on another gown.

"I-" Fenris had tried to answer, but couldn't.

"You should. Sel is a little hard sometimes, but she is a really sweet girl. I have seen the way you two look at each other, all your doing is keeping each other apart." She said stopping when she saw the dressing room door open and Selinis walk out, her long white hair falling about her shoulders, an ocean blue gown covering her like a second skin.

Fenris looked over the dress, the neck like a collar at her throat, while the rest of the top came down her chest leaving her arms bare, as well as a small tear shaped cut out that showed of the exposed space just between her breasts. As she approached Fenris and Leandra, Fenris noted that the rest of the gown flowed like water down her slender form while a paler blue train of fabric followed her as she moved. Standing there she waited for someone to say something to her, but Fenris was at a loss for words.

"You look stunning!" Leandra said with excitement as she walked around her. "Fenris! What do you think?"

Selinis' eyes looked over at the elf as she bit her lip, waiting for his reply. "Fenris?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

Fenris looked her over, his mouth dry. He wanted to speak, even try, but his words were lost as he looked into her eyes. He was frozen, not knowing what to do, though the voice in his mind screamed at him to say something, anything to her as her eyes saddened and looked away from him.

"If it will do, Leandra. I will go with this one." She said sadly as she turned away from them and walked back to the dressing room.

His eyes followed her, fear in his throat, had he offended her? Did she not know what she did to him? His thoughts streamed through his mind then abruptly stopped as he saw the small of her back through a cut out in the dress. On the perfect skin there were marking that seemed to wind like a vine, small leaves coming off of it as they came to a point aimed towards her tailbone. He recognised the design from his time in Tevinter, it was a slave tattoo, the kind they used on the ones kept for their masters sexual fantasies. He was right about her past. The problem was he also recognised the color and design; he had seen it before on the slaves of one of Denarius' guests.

He felt an elbow into his ribs and jumped out of his thoughts a glare in his eyes as Selinis' past came into light.

"Fenris!" Leandra hissed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I-" he said trying to answer the question, and push his anger back. Of all the men she could have served, Selinis had been slave to a man that served the Tevinter as a spy in Orlais.

The door opened, and Selinis walked out, the delicate blue dress folded over her arm as she approached Leandra. "Here it is."

"Alright. I will get this one for you, since you are coming as my guest." Leandra said with a soft smile. "We can go home after this. I will send Bohdan out for the kitchen supplies when we get back."

"Madame Amell, I think I am going for a walk. I will-" she said her eyes darting to Fenris for a second then looking away from the both of them to the floor. "I will see you two later." She added as she turned and left the dress shop.

Leandra and Fenris stood in silence for a minute before Leandra spun towards the elf, an angry scowl on her face. "Why are you just standing there?"

Fenris nearly jumped as she spoke, and then looked at her his eyes wide. "What?"

"Go after her!" Leandra snapped, "Go now or in the Makers name I swear to you will regret it."

Fenris stared at her, confusion on his face. "But she wants to be alone."

Leandra sighed, her face resembling its usual motherly state. "Fenris, don't be a fool."


	7. Chapter 7 : Wounded

**OK before i start this chapter contains a small scene from Selinis' past that is pretty graphic. It contains mention though nothing to descriptive of rape, and violence. I basically sat and thought about what the worst thing i could think of was if I was in Selinis' shoes. **

**If it makes you uncomfortable just skip the section i have marked and know it was bad- really bad.**

**Anyway you have been warned!**

**Bioware owns Thedas I just play in it!**

* * *

><p>The Wounded Coast, she read as she passed the sign. Of all the names they could have come up with, she thought as she followed the path overlooking the bay. She stopped when she found a tree just up from the path and decided to sit there as she sorted out her thoughts. She sighed once as she sat down then closed her eyes for a moment. "Maker what am I doing here?" she said softly as the wind picked up slightly, carrying wisps of her hair as they danced and stroked her cheek. Her eyes noted the clouds on the horizon, their color darker than the rest. A storm was coming; she noted as she pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I should leave." She said a sob clawing its way up her throat. "I should have never stayed." She confessed, her eyes looking at the clouds as though they were a sign.<p>

What are you doing Sel, she asked herself. Fenris is a friend that is all he wants. What did you expect? That he would stop loving Hawke because you showed up? She knew Hawke was having some issues with Justice, but if the worst should happen, would it be Hawke alone? Or would Fenris run to her side. The thought of it made her chest hurt. "I can't be here to see that." She said tears welling in her eyes. "I can't." She added as she laid her forehead against her knees.

Images of Fenris pulling the woman she had come to think of as a sister close were too much for her. Tears flowed down her pale cheeks as the images grew more and more passionate, Hawke pulling of Fenris's clothes as their mouths tried to devour each other.

Her sobs grew louder as she felt the wind pick up around her tossing her hair as though it was trying to play with her. Normally the elemental forces in the world gave her joy. It was the reason she had chosen to study elemental magic. Today however it was a burden.

"How could I have been so foolish? I am a mage! I am living in a house that I have no claim on. I have nothing, why would he-" she sobbed, her thoughts changing from the lovers to the last time she cried.

***This is the evil past scene with some content that may offend some people. If you are squeemish skip till the next bold note.***

_ The pain was unbearable, but she refused to cry, refused to give in. If she did, her master Michel would hurt her more. She looked up at the ceiling her eyes focusing on the design of the rich woodwork, noting the smooth lines. It was beautiful really, though what happened in her masters' chambers was anything but. _

_He had spread her on top of his pleasure table, her legs bent over the corners, her ankles tied to the legs to tightly, she had no doubt she was bleeding. Her arms were tied together behind her back so she was forced to lie on top of them, the rough rope poking into the tender flesh of her back. He had made sure she was uncomfortable as he had another servant pleasure him with her mouth next to her. _

"_No teeth, Slut!" he spat at the slave as he forced himself deeper into her mouth, as she gagged. With anger he pushed her away and pulled her up so that she looked at him in the eye._

_Selinis turned her head to watch as her master shook the elven girl, her short red hair flying around her terrified face. It was his newest acquisition, Feyla, which he had purchased on his last trip to Tevinter. He was in the middle of her training, as he called it, and she was not performing up to his expectations. Selinis watched as he back handed the girl sending her flying several feet before she looked up at him, her green eyes almost feral. _

_How old was she? She would have asked if Michel had not gagged her, not that it would have done the young elf any good. He had purchased Selinis when she was six, the youngest of his toys. Though this girl was young, she was no older then twelve at the most. At least she had a chance at a life before Michel had gotten his claws into her._

"_Now, service me or I will make sure there is not enough left of you for the dogs." Michel commanded as he took a step towards the terrified girl._

"_NO!" she screamed as he reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair. Selinis watched as the slave spit a mixture of blood and spit into Michels face in defiance. _

"_Bitch!" he said as he threw her against the huge chest in the corner where he kept his 'special tools'. With a fist full of her hair in his hands he bent her over the box and even though she struggled he had her. He had won, and now Feyla would suffer. Selinis had seen it before. The slave would defy him, followed by rape and when he had beaten and broken his new toy, the dogs would have their fill._

_She had shed tears for Feyla, as Michel had taken her as well. The tears came freely, though she had become numb to what happened to her body. She watched as the dogs tore into the remains near her. Feyla was gone, and no one cared. No one would remember her. No one but me, Selinis said as she closed her eyes._

***Evil section is over you may proceed.***

Selinis remembered them all. It was one of the many sins she carried with her. Michel would never harm her to the point of disfiguring her. She was a trophy. But the others were a different story. He would use them to punish her, hurting them in front of her, thus keeping her in line, and keeping her alone. The other slaves thought she was given special treatment, so they hated her for it.

"Selinis?" she heard as the tears came anew. She recognised the voice as Fenris, the one person she didn't want to see, but the one she needed. "What's wrong, Orlais?" he said his deep voice soft as he used her nickname.

"N-nothing, Fenris." She said trying to calm down, her face pressing against her knees.

Fenris took a seat beside her and sat there for a moment, before letting himself go. He would listen to the voice in his mind telling him to take her into his arms and comfort her, tell her it would be alright, maybe even tell her how he felt. His first worry was why she was crying. "Come here, Orlais." He purred as he wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his over hand under her chin so he could turn her to look at him.

Her eyes were red with tears as she looked at him for a moment before burying her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around him. He had seen her upset before, but never heard of her crying. Even Anders had commented on it once at the Hanged Man. Selinis never cried, that's why they called her the Ice Queen. He sighed and pulled her close, his chin resting on her white hair. "I am here now, Selinis. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I swear it."

Listening to his promise made her pull away from him and look up at him, a strange look of disbelief on her face. Did he understand what he was promising her? "Fen-"

Fenris didn't wait for her to speak before he did what the voice commanded and leaned into her face, his lips capturing hers in a kiss.

She stiffened, briefly, as she felt his lips on hers, catching the breathy little moan that escaped as one hand moved and fisted in her hair. He pulled her into his lap, running his tongue over her lips, pressing beyond and sinking into the dark velvet of her mouth as she shuddered against him. Her fingers bit into his shoulders pulling them closer as his tongue dipped into her deep and hard, the kiss so full of need and desire it made her heart pound in her chest. His fisted hand tightened in her hair as he tilted his head, his mouth able to probe even deeper into her. Her body pressed against him even harder, as he drank her in, their tongues dancing to some exotic beat only they could hear. His lips soft but firm, parted for the rush of his breath as he gasped for much needed air. Then it ended as they stared at each other looks of awe on both their faces.

They sat together, her legs on either side of his hips as she sat in his lap, her forehead resting against his as they fought to catch their breath. It felt as though time stopped, or nothing else mattered but the two of them. They were in shock of what they had done, but it felt so right they leaned in to each other again for another kiss that mirrored the passion of their first, though their need grew with each moment they touched. They separated again, their need for air winning out over their need for each other, their eyes locked on each other.

"Fenris, I-" She breathed, her lips parted

"I should have done this weeks ago, Orlais." Fenris said his voice sounding more like a growl to her.

"Yes, you should have, Tevinter." She said as she have him a soft kiss on his lips and left a trail of more kisses as she moved towards his right ear. "I am happy you finally did." She breathed into his ear before her tongue snaked out to lick his earlobe.

"As am I." He growled as he pulled her back so he could look into her eyes, before falling back into another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8 : Harsh words

**Wow, part 8 already. This section is a little longer. lots of anger and emotions! Damn you Anders! I love you, but that damn spirit ruined you! *cries* now i have to write an anders story too XD any way not to much mush in this post. I hope you like it.**

**As always reviews are LOVE! Let me know how you like it.**

**Bioware owns Thedas I just play in their world wearing a Selinis suit.**

* * *

><p>"So where is she?" Anders asked again, his eyes wide with worry as he looked at Leandra.<p>

"She said she needed some air so she went for a walk." Leandra said dismissively, not wanting to tell her daughters' lover he was acting like a spoilt child.

"So you just let her go?" he said anger creeping into his voice.

"Yes. I. Did." She said each word clear for him to understand.

"Anders, I'm sure she's fine." Hawke said placing her hand on her lovers shoulder. She was trying to calm him down. He was yelling at her mother and if she knew her mother, he was not going to win the conversation.

Anders spun around to look at his lover and growled. "You don't know that!"

"Neither do YOU!" Hawke snapped back. "She is a warden, and she only went for a damned walk. Knowing her, she is out with Fenris at the Hanged man anyway."

"Oh! That is so safe! A Mage alone with a mage hating animal!" Anders spat, causing Hawkes jaw to drop in shock.

"Animal? You are the only one I see behaving like an animal, Anders." She said her voice suddenly soft as her eyes looked away from him.

"I am not an animal." He said through clenched teeth as the front hall door slammed shut. Causing the three of them to turn and see Selinis and Fenris standing there, Selinis' eyes as cold as the ice she had been nick named after.

"Anders, I suggest you apologize. Maintenant!" she said her voice like daggers, as she crossed the hall and walked right up to the man she felt was her family, her face looking up at him as she was several inches shorter.

Anders stared at her in shock, the glowing blue of his eyes disappearing. Justice had been in charge, Hawke realised as she watched the two of them for a moment before turning to see Fenris step in between Anders and herself as though he was making sure the mage couldn't attack wither of the Amell women.

"Seli, I-" Anders began.

"Do not Seli me, Anders. What was that I just saw? What was it I just heard?" she said an icy film creeping over her hands as Hawke watched, a sure sign she was on the edge of her anger. Something had happened, she realised as she looked back at Fenris.

"I was worried about you!" Anders said weakly trying to defend himself.

"Now you worry! You left me alone, and now you worry." She said leaning even closer to him, causing Anders to notice even her breath was frigid, "You may call Fenris an animal, but at least he came for me when I needed him! You worry so much about Mages and the worlds problems, all you see is your version of right and wrong. You were about to do what, attack Madame Amell, or were you going to allow Justice to hurt Marion? You never saw what was right before you, never. Justice is going to destroy you, Anders."

With her final words, blue light erupted from Anders body causing a scream to emerge from Leandra.

Selinis nodded once and looked at Fenris for a moment before returning to her target. "Do you see what you've become, Frere?" she said softly. "Do you see what he is making you do?"

Fenris looked to Hawke then her mother, Leandra didn't know about Anders. Interesting. "Come Leandra, let's get you out of here." He said as he took the terrified woman up to her room.

"I am Justice elf, not your brother." Anders said his voice deep as the spirit took over his body.

"You will let mon frère live his life, Justice, or I will find a way to make you." Selinis said her voice dropping another octave as the rooms' temperature seemed to drop.

"So you are with the Templars!" he roared at her.

"I will not allow you to make him an Abomination." Selinis said her voice so cold; Hawke felt the ice of it begin to cover her skin. "Now let him out, and go back to sleep. He is allowed to live his life in this world. It is YOU who do not belong here."

Justice/Anders looked at the elf before him for a while then growled, Selinis refusing to flinch glared back at him. Hawke saw something else she had not noticed before. She was like a sister to him, true, but the warden was also one of the few, if not the only one who would take on the spirit inside her lovers' body. She had always thought it was only her talent, but she knew she appealed to Anders, not Justice. Selinis confronted the spirit herself as though she had no fear of him. She was just as much Anders protector as he had probably been of her, years before.

"Anders." Selinis said commanding the spirit, "Return him, now."

The blue glow faded from the mage as Anders collapsed on the tiled floor, tears flowing down his face. "I almost, I-" he sobbed.

Selinis sighed, the ice disappearing from the room as the temperature rose. "Anders, he has to go." She said simply before looking at Hawke. "You know this." She added before exiting the hall and heading to her room, Fenris hot on her heels.

"Are you alright?" Fenris asked entering the room and closing the door behind him.

Selinis stood in the middle of the room, her back to him, silent and still. "I know you are not fond of Anders, Fenris. I do not expect that to change." She said calmly. "But he is my brother, or the closest thing I have to one."

"I understand." Fenris said as he approached her stopping only an inch behind her.

"I am scared for him and Marion." She admitted. "I fear for Anders, and what I will do if I must."

"I am here for you." He said his voice low, "Whatever you need."

She smiled softly as she turned towards him. "Merci." Her eyes focused on his own, the ice gone he realised as he saw the clear silver colored irises lined with a pale blue ring. The icy features of her eyes were part of the mask she wore to protect herself. Much like the way he pushed people away. She was allowing him to see the real her. The one she kept safe under layers of attitude and indifference. He smiled and cradled the side of her face in his hand, his thumb stoking her cheek. He knew it then, he loved her, and she loved him in return.

"Selinis, I-" he said his mouth suddenly dry.

She reached up and placed a gloved finger on his lips stopping him in mid sentence. "You don't need to tell me anything before you are ready. I understand it all too well."

He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, the heat of her body seeping through their clothes and onto his chest. A smile curled the edge of his lips as he softly kissed her fingertip. She sighed, her body trembling slightly as she pulled her finger away from his lips.

"Fenris, are you sure? I am a mage, I would understand, if-" She said softly, closing her eyes.

"I doesn't matter anymore." He said falling into her perfect eyes. "Mage or not, it doesn't matter to me, Selinis."

"Fenris." She breathed his name, her tongue rolling the syllables in her mouth slowly, sending a shiver down his spine.

They almost jumped as a knock sounded at her door, their eyes darting from each other to the door and back. "Seli? Could I come in?"

"Anders?"

"I want to apologise." He began, "Please, Seli. Let me?"

She pulled away from him and with a sigh she straightened herself up and he knew the ice was back in her eyes. When she was ready, she walked to the door and opened it, moving out of the way in a silent invitation for Anders and Hawke behind him to enter.

Anders entered the room, her eyes downcast as he headed into the middle of the room, stopping when he realised Fenris was in his way. Normally he would have raged at the thought of Fenris even in Hawkes home, but now he seemed drained. Justice had taken his strength it seemed.

Hawke followed behind him, a look of concern on her face for her lover, though it disappeared when she saw Fenris. Selinis was sure she had seen Fenris follow her into the room, but by her reaction, she was only piecing it together now.

Selinis simply closed the door and leaned her back against it, her arms at her side, her palms pressed against the doors surface. Fenris knew what she was doing; she was bracing herself for another appearance of Justice. The thought of the fact that she was willing to deal with it so readily made him admire her all the more. She waited and watched Anders. She wasn't going to make this easy, Fenris realised, a smile coming to his face.

Anders waited in silence for someone to speak. The room still, even the birds outside had quieted down. He knew he had to speak first; Selinis was angry and would never give in. It wasn't her way. He turned slowly to look at the elven woman, her eyes frozen as they watched him. She was angry; though he was not sure it was at him, or the spirit living inside him. "Selinis, I want to say I am sorry. I shouldn't have lost it like that."

Selinis raised a perfectly shaped white brow and tilted her head slightly. "Oh?"

Anders nodded and looked away from her eyes, choosing to focus on the collar of her coat. "It is hard with Justice to control myself. Sometimes I say things I don't mean. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Selinis shook her head in disbelief. "Anders, I am not the one you should be apologizing to. I have known about your curse for years. What I don't understand is why you choose to do what it tells you to do."

"I am helping him, Seli. He is my friend." He said his voice quiet.

"You are becoming an abomination, Anders. You cannot be so blind that you can't see it." She said looking him over. "You are exactly what you hate in mages. A mage that does the bidding of a spirit. It doesn't matter that he is a spirit and not a demon. The end result will be the same, you are going to hurt everyone you claim to care about, and innocents will suffer. Justice is blind, Anders. He will not care who or what stands in his way."

Anders' shoulder slumped as she spoke. "I would never. He wouldn't hurt anyone I care about."

Selinis sighed and turned her head away from him. This was going nowhere, why was he here? "Anders, why are you here? What do you have to tell me?"

"I am sorry." He said sadly.

"Stop being sorry and do something, don't stop at words." Selinis snapped.

"Seli, you didn't mean what you said, did you?" he asked softly, causing her to look at him.

"What I said when?"

"When you said 'he has to go'." Anders replied, fear in his eyes.

Selinis licked her lips. "If you have to ask, then you really are lost. Anders knows I would stop at nothing to save him. Say your farewells spirit. Your days in this world will come to a close soon."

Anders eyes flashed for a brief moment. "You would kill him, kill Justice?"

"To save your soul, Maker knows I would kill him in a heartbeat." Ice seeping into each word as she spoke she continued, "As for calling him Justice, he is no longer worthy of that name. All he sees is evil, he is a spirit of Vengeance now, and once he has had his fill, he will leave you hollow with only a broken shadow of your life left."

Anders looked into her eyes, silence filling the room as Anders and Selinis stared at each other. "I can't let you do that Seli."

"Then we have nothing to talk about." She said opening the door and leaning against it.

"Selinis don't do this." Anders pleaded.

"If you refuse to save yourself, I will not watch you fall." She said coldly, "Marion I suggest you think on this as well. It will be you who suffers the most."

"You will regret this." Anders said a hint of venom as well as disappointment in his voice.

Selinis looked up at him. "As will you."

With a sigh, he left the room, leaving Hawke to stare at the white haired warden. Hawke was silent for a moment, but nearly jumped when she heard the estates front door slam. She flinched and walked towards Selinis. "Do what you can, Sel. I will try to see if I can reason with him."

Selinis nodded as Hawke left the room in almost a run. The white haired warden sighed softly and closed her eyes as she thought for a moment. As an idea came to her she opened her eyes and looked back at Fenris who had not moved since she left him. She slowly walked towards him, her eyes hiding something. She was about to say something he wasn't going to like.

"Sel?" he asked softly.

"I leave for Orlais in the morning." She said as she walked past him to her bed where pulled out a travel bag. She began to pack as he watched, making sure she had proper clothes as well as all of her warden gear.

Fenris was frozen as he watched her. She was leaving. She was leaving him. That bastard had made her want to go back to Orlais, the place that was her personal hell, just like Tevinter was his. "I am going to kill him." Fenris said his face twisting in rage.

"No, Fenris." She snapped looking at him. "I am going so that does not happen. The Circle of Magi in Montsimmard has many volumes of the forbidden magics that deal with demons. Perhaps there will be something I can use to help him."

His face softened for a moment before a snarl emerged on his lips. "He all but told you he would kill you before he lets you help him and you actually WANT to help that abomination?"

"Fenris. He is my only true friend. He is the only one that- He knows what I went through. I have to help him. If it wasn't for him I would have never cared, about anything. Even you." She said her voice breaking as she confessed her feelings. "He taught me that my past will only rule me if I allow it." She looked at Fenris as a tear slid down her cheek. "He taught me I am more than what they wanted me to be. That is what I am going to make him remember."

Fenris slouched, his shoulders falling as he listened to her. She was going to help the mage, and she is going to find away to do it, with or without you. Fenris straightened up his emerald eyes focusing on Selinis as she packed, her white hair falling like a curtain hiding her features. He wondered what she was thinking, but instead chose to speak first. "If you are going to Orlais to help the mage, I am coming with you."

Selinis stood up straight, her eyes peeking through the curtain of her hair. "Fenris?" she whispered.

"I said I would be with you. Whatever you need of me." He had moved closer to her as he spoke, his eyes almost feral as he approached her. "I am going with you to Orlais. I won't let you go alone." He added as he pulled his fingers though the white silk hair at the back of her neck, while his other hand pushed her hair from her face. He leaned closer to her, making sure she was looking into his eyes. He wanted her to see him when he spoke and knew he meant it. "I am yours."


	9. Chapter 9 : Goodbyes

**Hmmm, got a little more for you tonight. It's not that long but it gets the moody couple out of Kirkwall. They are out and on a journey to save Anders! WHOO HOO they question is will they save themselves as well. Oh so much drama coming up!**

**Bioware owns these all this stuff except for Selinis she's mine!**

* * *

><p>"Now remember, to watch yourselves, and never trust an Antivan traveler, especially if they claim they need help." Isabela rambled obviously worried as they said their goodbyes.<p>

Varric sighed, his eyes on Selinis first, then moving to Fenris. "You two sure you want to do this? I mean Orlais is so far away. There has to be another way to help Blondie."

"If there was I would entertain it. But I must try. Orlais is the best chance we have." she replied as she leaned over to place a kiss on Varrics forehead. "I will bring you back some new fodder for your tales."

"You had better, Orlais." He said with a stern look.

"Maker watch over you, Selinis." Sebastian said with a solemn look on his face.

"And with you, brother Sebastian." She said her voice soft. "I will pray for you at the Grand Cathedral if we pass through Val Royaux."

Sebastian bowed his head and backed away. He didn't like goodbyes either.

"I feel like I'm never gonna see you two again!" Merrill sobbed as she ran up to Selinis, hugging her close.

"Merrill?" Selinis gasped as the woman hugged her. Selinis had never been kind to the Dalish blood mage. In fact they had never said more than two words to each other. Elf or not, Selinis disapproved of blood magic, and in fact refused to work with the woman. It was part of the reason she and Fenris had become so close. They both refused to work with her, so Hawke began grouping her and the Tevinter elf together when they worked.

"I'll miss you, even though I know you don't like me and all, I hope you'll come back to us." Merrill rambled before letting her go and moving back to stand beside Isabela who was still giving Fenris various warning and things to look out for. Selinis nodded to the Dalish elf before looking around the tavern for Hawke or Anders, though she knew he wouldn't be there. In fact she had not seen them at all since their argument the night before. Sighing, she nodded to everyone and looked towards the tavern doors.

"I will meet you outside, Fenris." She said as she slung her pack over her shoulder and pulled her cloak over her head. "Au revoir."

* * *

><p>Fenris grinned as he came around the corner and saw Selinis arguing with a ship's captain, a hand on her hip. He walked a little slower as he listened in, wondering just what was going on before he joined them.<p>

"Non, I need to get to Montsimmard. I will pay a hundred gold for passage for two elves to Jader, not over the hill to Cumberland." She said her voice raising an octave as she grew even more annoyed at the drunken human.

"No, for two elves it will be a hundred gold a piece, and we will be going to Cumberland. Unless of course you can compensate for the costs, we can always come to some arrangement, pretty." The captain sneered at her, the thin ginger hair on his head doing nothing to make him even slightly attractive to her. Not to mention that he was shorter than she was and his gut alone was probably large enough to store the ships water supplies for the trip had it not been full of ale already.

Selinis crossed her arms and looked over at her companion, knowing that Fenris wanted nothing more than to tear the human captains' head off for even trying to turn her into his pet for the trip. The captain looked over at Fenris and did a double take, after noticing the huge great sword on his back.

"Were going to Cumberland, Elf, take it or leave it." The captain said firmly as he excused himself. "If you want to join us it is a hundred a head, tell the first mate Smitty over there. We leave with the tide."

She sighed and shook her head as the balding man walked off. "Maker why are the humans here so, _Stupide_!" her accent as always thickened when she was angry causing Fenris to chuckle, which in turn made Selinis stare at him in surprise. "Fenris? You laughed!"

Fenris smiled and pulled her close, knowing that Isabela and Varric had followed him out of the tavern, and placed a kiss on her lips causing her knees to almost give way. She had never thought he would display affection for her in public. "And you thought I was always serious." He purred before letting her go and looking down the slip to see if any other ships were preparing to leave.

Blushing softly, her icy demeanour melted as she looked him over. He had chosen to bring what little he had with him and even wore a long cloak to hide his features if needed, but she still thought he was obvious in crowds. She had seen attractive elven men and human men over the years, though Fenris beat them by far. His face itself was a work of art, his squared jaw, angled cheekbones, soft lips and green eyes that seemed to stare through you. He was beautiful, she realised, even the lyrium tattoos had done nothing to detract from him.

"Orlais?"

"_Oui_?" her eyes pulled away from his eyes as she pretended there was something else around worth looking at.

The edge of his mouth curled in amusement at her reaction to him. This was going to be an interesting trip. "There are only three ships that seem to be sailing, but none are going to Orlais."

"_Merde_." She cursed, the word sounding like music to Fenris, though he knew its meaning. "Then we must ride. It will take twice as long. We have to pass through Val Royaux and make our way around the coast. A ship would have saved us a month easily."

Nodding he pulled stepped closer to her and leaned over, his body nearly touching hers as he took her bag and pulled it over his shoulder. "After you." His voice rumbled, sending a shiver up her spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, they are on thier way now, i should have another chapter up tomorrow morning. I promise it will be longer!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 : Ghosts and Dreams

**Alright here is a big update. However this update comes with a *HUGE WARNING!* There is some kink, and by kink i mean Selinis gets a taste of Fenris. There is Oral sex Ladies and gentleman. And the lucky guy doesnt even return it. At least not yet! If you are not into it as per usual there will be bold warnings that you can follow just skip to the next one and BAM you are free and clear. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it. I tried not to make it too smutty just because it is supposed to be a romantic thing not a wham bam thank you good bye thing! Also Selinis sings! It is part of the first verse from a song called Mystics Dream by Lorenna McKennitt It was on while i wrote the scene So much thanks goes to her music for this scene!**

**I hope you guys are enjoying my version of Fenris. See ya on the flip!**

**Bioware owns Fenris *sigh* and the rest of Thedas, but Selinis is mine!**

* * *

><p>He was on guard, and she was dreaming again. He could see her eyelids fluttering as her mind explored the fade realm, though he wondered just what was happening this time. Every night it was the same when she slept, nightmare after nightmare would send her into a scream as she would wake up to see him at her side, waiting to help her if needed. Tonight however, she thrashed in her blanket, sweat glistening on her skin in the firelight. She muttered in Orleasian, words of which he had no idea the meaning. He knelt at her side no knowing to wake her of not. If she was as terrified as she seemed she could lash out and harm not only himself, but herself as well.<p>

"Non, non." She sobbed as she flailed her arms up as though she was trying to defend herself. "Maître, s'il vous plaît..."

Fenris reached out to stroke her cheek, then jerked his hand back in terror as she reacted as though he had hit her, her head turning away from him so quickly her body followed.

"Maître Michel, s'il vous plait." She pleaded again.

"This cannot go on." Fenris growled as he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly, hoping she would wake quicker. "Selinis! Orlias! Wake up! You're dreaming!"

"Non, non, non, Michel...NO!" she said jerking awake, tears free flowing down her cheeks as she opened her eyes and saw Fenris looming over her, worry clear in his eyes. "Fenris?"

He pulled her close, afraid of betraying the fear that sat in his gut like molten lead. He placed an arm on her waist as he pulled her into his lap, his free hand stoking her hair as she gave in to him, laying her head on his shoulder, while the tears came again unbidden. "That wasn't a warden dream was it?" he said his voice soft.

She shook her head burying her face into his bare chest, her touch reacting against the lyrium brands, sending a tingling surge throughout his body.

He was curious to see why he had reacted, but there were more pressing matters to deal with. She needed him. "Sel, what happened? Talk to me, please."

"Ghosts." She whispered her breath hot against his skin.

"Michel your former master I presume?" he growled.

She nodded and looked up at his face, her valiant protector, who had been torn apart by her former masters' dogs before her eyes for daring to do so. "He-"

"Shh, I understand. You don't have to say anything." He said his voice so tender, she wondered if he realised it. "He will never touch you again."

"He can't, Fen, he's dead." She sobbed as she buried her head into his chest again. "One cannot hide from ghosts." She whimpered, "I can still feel him touching me. He- you were- He knew it would kill me to see you hurt, so he- Maker he made me watch."

"Shhhh, I'm here. I'm here." His brows knit together as he looked down at her, his hand still stoking her hair to comfort her. He had always felt he was the survivor, the victim the runaway slave. No one would or could understand. Now he was seeing that he wasn't alone. She had suffered as well; she just hid it better than he ever could.

* * *

><p>The morning came, the bright morning light waking Fenris from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked around to see the camp fire was dead, and he had fallen asleep in Selinis' blankets. He must have passed out while he was trying to comfort her last night, he realised as he pulled her blanket off of him and rose to his feet, his eyes looking for his companion. "Strange." He said spotting a set of bare feet that walked off into the distance. He looked around the camp again and saw that Selinis had left her warden armour by her makeshift bed. Where did she decide to go now? Quickly he grabbed his blade and followed the foot prints, it could be nothing, but he wasn't going to take any chances.<p>

The trail wound through the trees and over a small embankment. Until Fenris began to feel the dampness of the ground on his bare feet, and the sound of running water. A stream? No it is too loud to be a stream he thought as he pushed his way past a bush and onto a bank that opened up around a small rocky pool that was home to a waterfall at the far end. By his estimation the falls were over twenty feet high, with the rocky pool being around forty feet long by thirty and shaped like a lop-sided teardrop that ended in a stream that seemed to disappear into an underground cavern of some kind. Though he was curious that the cavern was there, his eyes ventured back to the falls and spotted a figure near its base.

As his eyes focused, his heart began to pound, knowing that he was watching her. She was only partially submerged as he watched her move further away from him, towards the falls. Her hair hung long with only a simple knot holding it back from her face as it dragged across the surface of the water. He shivered as a breeze passed over his skin, and hers causing her hair to move like an ocean wave revealing her tattooed back for him to admire.

He knew he should look away, but his body refused to move as his eyes moved over the smooth lines of her tattoo, then the cream colored skin of her hips, the soft curve of her bottom, and slender legs. He could hear her singing something, though he had no idea what, he was too busy watching her to do anything else, though he did realise he was only wearing his pants and they were getting very uncomfortable.

She moved through the water, her nude form gliding through the water as her voice grew in volume. It had been so long since she had been forced to sing for her master, and though she hated him, it was the only thing she had ever enjoyed about her life back then. When she sang, he couldn't touch her. Especially when he had her perform for his various guests. It was heaven to her. Here she was years later and away from him, away from the streets, the circle, and the wardens. For the first time she was free and she wanted to sing, so she did.

'A voiceless song in an ageless light,  
>Sings at the coming dawn.<br>Birds in flight are calling there,  
>Where the heart moves the stones.<br>It's there that my heart is longing for,  
>All for the love of you.'<p>

Fenris heard her voice as it caressed his skin. She had never told him she could sing, in fact he realised how little he actually knew about her, though there he was up to his knees in the water his leather pants getting soaked, and he didn't care. Her voice was so-

"Fenris."

He froze as she said his name. His mouth went dry as she looked back over her shoulder at him. He wanted her. Wanted to touch her, taste her, but found himself unworthy. He didn't know what to do. His heart pounded in his chest as her lips parted, her eyes partially closed as she turned towards him. As though the air around them knew what he was feeling, a breeze swirled around her and picked up her hair, fanning it around her like spun silk as it caressed her skin. It was too much.

He had her in his arms before he knew, her naked flesh warm against his chest as he pressed her against him with such force he would have thought he would hurt her, if he could think clearly. Of course he wasn't thinking clearly, even though he never felt so clear in his life. Her mouth was so warm as he plunged his tongue deep into her tasting her, as though she was the cure for all his ills, and he couldn't get enough. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling herself up into him, as though she too had the same need he had. Secure against him, she wrapped her legs around his waist, one of her hands grabbing a fistful of his white hair as she moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his hands cupping her bottom so she wouldn't fall.

He pulled away long enough to get a breath of air and see where they could go. He needed to put her down and get rid of his pants; he needed to feel her against all of him. She had taken his signal that he wanted to look around, and was now kissing the line of his jaw, followed by the shell of his ear, beginning with his earlobe.

Spotting an alcove just to the side of the falls itself, he carried her as she nibbled the shell of his ear, a determined smile on his face. The water from the falls didn't fall directly on top of them, he noticed as they stepped into the alcove. He saw the wall facing the falls was eroded smooth, and took the liberty of pinning his white-haired enchantress against it with a grunt.

The stone felt cool against her hot skin as did the spray from the falls, it helped cool her down from the reaction her body was having to Fenris' touch. He kissed her throat. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and removed her arms from his neck, choosing instead to run her fingertips down his perfect chest, tracing the markings until they disappeared under his leather pants.

**Future kink warning, you have been warned! If you are not intrested skip to the next bold marker!**

Her touch caused his markings to spark with power. They had begun to glow, though he had not called on them to do so. It was as though she had awakened all of him from a long sleep. He felt alive, truly alive and savoured every moment of it as he tilted his head slightly as he took claimed her mouth yet again capturing a soft moan as she loosened his pants enough to snake one of her hands into its hidden depths to cup him gently. This time he moaned and she pulled away a lustful smile teasing him as she moved her free hand to loosen his pants enough to remove them, her hand smoothing the leather down his backside as her hand caressed his skin, finger tips teasing him as she worked the leather down his body, lowering herself to her knees before him.

Her eyes washed over him, noting his slender elven frame had been indeed marked from his throat to his feet as she finished removing his clothing. She noted the way his body seemed to be a sculpture that an artist had decorated with glowing patterns of swirls and dots, accentuating the curves of his body, the bulge of his taut muscles as he tensed up, his gaze on her as he waited for her to make her next move.

"We should stop this, though I admit I do not wish too." His voice was ragged as he watched her, his body waiting, aching for her.

"Fenris, this is the first time I wish to do this. Let me." She breathed, each letter of her words laced with the passion of her native tongue.

Unable to respond with his voice he simply nodded and pulled his fingers through her silken hair marvelling at the feeling of it in his hands, until the feeling of her lips wrapped around his member, the warmth of her mouth sending him into a new world of sensation as his markings seemed to burn with blue flames.

Selinis slowly worked her mouth around him, working him deeper and deeper into her slowly. She wanted to pleasure him first, and would take her time to do so. She pulled her head back just as slowly, and then pulled him back into her mouth, the tip of him moving even further down her throat until her lips came to his base, his smooth skin touching her nose as the magical brands there lit her in an icy blue glow. She felt him writhe and fight his instincts to buck against her face; he didn't want to hurt her. A smile in her eyes she looked up at him and pulled her head back again, taking the liberty to flick her tongue over his tip, the sudden feeling of the heat from her mouth and the feel of the icy spray form the falls making him harder than the stone around them, the lyrium designs that wound around his manhood seeming to pulse with each breath he took.

"Selinis, Sel-" he said the rumbling in his voice so deep it sounded more like a sound his namesake would make than what an elf would be able to make.

Pulling back from him, she smiled. "Should I stop?"

He looked down at her his eyes snapping open. "Don't you dare." he said trying to sound threatening, but the feel of her had made its mark and his words sounded more like he was pleading her not to stop.

With a dangerous grin, she winked at him and moved again this time moving so that he could move himself into her at a steady pace as her mouth sucked at the length of him. He watched her in awe until he could feel himself coming closer and closer to the edge of his control; his muscles tensed as he closed clenched his eyes shut.

"Orlais..." he whimpered.

She took him deeper as she had done at the start, using one hand to steady him while her other hand carefully played with the flesh that rested beneath her chin, teasing it with her fingertips. He was so close to release, his hand fisting in her hair as he used his free hand to brace himself against the stone until finally he felt himself breaking against her, the tide of him crashing against the back of her throat as she swallowed to keep herself from drowning.

**Kink over! now back to normal-ness!**

Spent, Fenris knelt with her on the stone and cradled her face between his hands, eyes locked on hers as he whispered endearments to her in Tevinter, promising himself to her in body and soul, wondering if she even understood him. He pulled her close and kissed her softly, giving himself a moment longer before pulling away from her and standing, pulling her to her feet with him.

"Je t'aime, Fenris."

He looked at her and tilted his head slightly, his ears twitched as he tried to understand her.

"I love you, Fenris." She breathed, translating for him.

He gave her a genuine smile, then lowered his gaze, his emerald eyes smouldering as they burned a hole through her own. "I didn't think I needed anyone or wanted anyone, until now."

She shivered slightly as his voice deepened.

"As I said before, I am yours."

What she would do to stay with him just as they were, forever. She thought as she looked into his eyes. She wanted to stay, live at his side where their past didn't matter. Where she was a woman and he a man, not a mage and runaway slave, but she couldn't she had to see her quest through. There were others depending on them. Selinis, you have a mission, she reminded herself, reality flooding back into her mind. Fenris noticed the ice change in her eyes, "Orlais?"

"Oui?" she said softly, "I am sorry. My mind ran off. We must get going. No matter how much I would love to lose myself with you. We have spent too long here, mon amour. Hawke and Anders need us to get moving."

"As you wish." he purred, bending over to pick up his discarded pants, before leading her back to their camp.

* * *

><p><strong>So there, it is done! Damn Selinins and her rational thinking! Anyway If any of you readers get the reference of "as you wish" you are awesome! mush mush romance...oh boy i need to write more. Hope you enjoyed it! Comments are LOVE!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 : Hot and Cold

**Alright back to the trip the real reason Selinis dragged poor Fenris away from Kirkwall, yeah thats it! *cough cough* I am going to try to speed up the trip a bit as I go along because campfire tales get stale after a while. Anyway enjoy, and commet/review i love them all and I do read them, even if i havn't replied. Sorry been writing too much...i am trying to keep a chapter or two ahead :)**

**Bioware owns all the lovelies of Thedas except the temperamental one known ans Selinis!**

* * *

><p>Four days had passed since the falls. Four days, Fenris had not been able to sleep. Four days he had longed for her touch, the sound of her moans, the heat of her mouth pressed against his. The closer they got to Orlais, the colder she would be. In fact the last time he had seen her smile was that morning at the falls.<p>

"Selinis?" he said pulling his horse closer to hers so he was sure that she could hear him.

Lost in her thoughts she took a moment before answering. "Oui, Fenris?"

"You have been quiet. Are you ok?" he asked as he placed a gauntleted hand on her shoulder.

"Non, Fenris. I am not ok." she said her gaze dropping as she focused on the reins in her hands. "I left Orlais years ago, but I still feel like I will be sold again. I feel like I am walking myself back into servitude." She sighed then looked over at him, "And I fear what will happen if I am recognised as property. I am a grey warden yes, but that will not help me if I am locked in some dungeon harem again."

He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "We are only here to go to the circle. If anyone tries to claim you they will regret it."

She nodded, but her eyes were still bothered. "Sel. What else is really bothering you?"

"I- If we find the information in Orlais, we can be back in a month or two, but-"

"But." He said urging her on.

"If we cannot find anything. We may have to go to the next circle." Her voice had broken in mid sentence, she was scared. "Fenris, if I cannot find what we need to save Anders; I am going to the Imperial circle in Minrathous." Fenris froze as the words left her lips. His horse sensing his muscles tighten came to a stop, causing Selinis to circle her own mount around to face him. Sighing she watched him for a moment as she tried to formulate what to say next. "Fenris, I have to try. If I do not we may as well go back to Kirkwall now. I am not asking you to come with me. I will go alone if need be. I should-"

"Tevinter, or Orlais. Nothing will keep me from you." He said his voice ringing with a strange edge she had never heard before.

She looked at him, the worry she had replaced by a strange look of confusion. "You, you would go with me? Into the hear t of the Imperium itself? But, Fenris, your master is still alive."

"If there is a future to be had with you, I walk into it gladly at your side wherever it leads."

With his words she smiled, her face matching the one she had at the falls.

* * *

><p>Cumberland sat on the edge of the sea. Once a small fishing village it had grown over the centuries, even housing a small Circle of Magi just outside of town. The streets were bare this late at night, but that didn't stop Fenris from pulling the hood of his cloak over his head. This was not familiar territory, and he wasn't going to feel safe until they were on the road again. The beasts of the wild, and even the small groups of Darkspawn they had encountered on their trip so far felt safer than Cumberland. Darkspawn killed because it was their nature. The beasts of the forests they had camped in for the night, attacked for food, or survival. Humans and even other elves however, they were wild cards that Fenris didn't trust.<p>

With a squeeze of his thighs his horse picked up the pace so he was alongside Selinis who had also retreated into the deep blue cloak she wore. He had asked her why she wore her Grey Warden armour in the morning when they were preparing to leave, and she just shrugged and told him it felt right, and perhaps they could find some work as their coin was running low. He had accepted her answer at the time, but now he wondered just how much of that was true, and if she was just as nervous as he was in a strange town.

She spotted an inn off of the main road, and after motioning to Fenris, she slid off the side of her dappled silver horse and patted him gently on his shoulder before leading him towards the stables that were set up next to the inn. Quickly and quietly, she walked past the stable boy who watched her as though he was caught in some spell, and tied her horse to the far post before turning back to the stable boy and dropping a sovereign in his hand. "Take care of these steeds as though they are that of royalty and there are five more waiting for you." She said her voice soft and musical.

Fenris held back a laugh as the stable boy stared into Selinis' hood, his eyes wide and dreamlike. He liked what he saw, that was obvious. Then again the slowly growing heat in his eyes was another. Fenris was no longer amused as he watched the stable boy closely, waiting for Selinis to leave.

"Do you understand, Boy?" she asked her voice a little harder than it had been a moment before.

The stable boy nodded and pulled his eyes away from her for long enough to look at his two new charges. "I will treat them as though they were the Makers own, my Lady."

Selinis nodded and walked away from him, heading to the inn, though Fenris only followed after seeing the boys' jaw drop as he watched her hips.

"Was that really necessary?" Fenris asked as he pulled the inns door open for her. His voice was possessive, he knew but he couldn't help it. Was he really that worried about her suddenly going back and giving the stable boy the night of his dreams? No. But the boys lust was there and it bothered him.

She stopped in the doorway and looked at him, and soft smile on her face. "It was if I wish to have no one disturb us tonight. Small places like this usually do not have two beds in their rooms. Unless of course you want to be alone tonight?"

Fenris gave her a soft growl. She had been teasing him for days now, and even snuck herself into his blankets on occasion. They had never done anything more than hold each other, but the tension was there. It was only a matter of who would give in first.

"Come Fenris, and follow along." She said as she stepped into the inn.

Fenris followed as she had told him to, his eyes refusing to leave her, even though his mind screamed at him to look around and note the inns exits and general layout. She crossed the inns tavern floor as though it was some fancy ballroom in Orlais. She had a strange grace that had always caught his attention, but today, she seemed to be even more graceful, and people were noticing it.

"What would you like?" the balding over-fed innkeeper said as his eyes looked over the blue cloaked woman before him. He could see much of her but her pale blue eyes seemed to be looking through him.

"We require a room." She said her voice said softly, her voice caressing his ears.

"Uh, just one?" he said, his eyes refusing to leave her as they moved to admire her lips.

"Yes. We are Grey Wardens passing through. One room is sufficient." She said her voice carrying a command that made the innkeeper nod in response.

"It's ten silver a night. Just up those stairs." He said his voice breaking as she dropped the coin on the counter.

Selinis nodded and turned towards Fenris, giving him a wink before heading to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>So another one done...wow. I hope you guys are enjoying it! see you next time!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 : Just you

**yay another chapter! Sel and Fen get a little alone time, though it starts out as something else entirely. Enjoy! I hope you like it! Please review/comment makes me know I am not just typing for myself!**

***note: the _Italicized_ sections are mini flashbacks that i felt were so small a ruler wasn't needed.**

**Bioware owns Thedas and all those in it except Selinis, she my girl!**

* * *

><p>"Grey Wardens?" Fenris said as he laid their packs at the foot of the bed.<p>

"What should I have said, Tevinter?" she said as she stripped her cloak off, her hair tumbling down her shoulders. "And I am a warden. So it is not that far from the truth."

"But, I am not-"

"Fenris, it is better to have then think we are Wardens, if they believe they can get something out of us, let's just let them think we are wardens. It is safer for you this way."

"Safer for me?" he asked, his face lowering as he fought against his anger. She was lying for him. He should be keeping her safe, not the other way around.

"Amour." She said place a hand on his cheek as her other hand pulled back his hood. "I am doing what I can to make sure everyone sees the female warden and her companion. Not the warden and her escaped slave."

Fenris' ears dropped as she spoke. It was all an act to make sure they didn't look at him too long. She was the distraction to keep him safe. He smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips as she pulled his cloak from his shoulders. "I didn't know what you were doing."

She smiled sadly and took the cloak, bundling it with hers as she laid them on the bed. "I may hate the games whores play, but that doesn't mean I am ignorant of them." She said her voice low as her shoulders drooped slightly. "They used to say I would be the perfect whore. I was seductive and cold, the perfect mix for men who wanted-"

Fenris turned her around to look at him, cutting off her words as he brought his lips to hers again as an apology for doubting her. Pulling away from her he gave her a smile. "They say a great many things, but that doesn't mean they are right."

She smiled before turning away from him to sit on the edge of the bed. She sighed as she reached for the buckles at her elbows that attached the brown leather gloves she wore to the rest of her blue leather studded warden armour. She methodically undid each buckle and hook until she had removed her gloves, and tabard, leaving only the skin tight black leather suit that covered her from her throat to her ankles. Her bare feet on the worn wooden floor hypnotised him as she approached him and reached for the buckles that held his metal chest plate on, her slender fingers working the leather free of the loops as her eyes stared into his own.

It was a simple action, and normally he would have pushed anyone who tried to remove his armour away, but this was Selinis, his Orleasian love. As he felt her slide the plate from his chest, he lost himself in her eyes, his mind returning to that moment in the Hanged man when he first saw her face.

_'I am sorry, Fenris.' He remembered Hawke saying, 'there is someone out there for you, I know it. Anders is my match, I love him.' She had told him tears in her eyes._

_Fenris remembered the hate he had felt when she walked away from him, choosing to be at the side of an abomination, rather than be with him. He had been drinking all night when Selinis had walked into the tavern. Everything changed that night. He realised Hawke was right._

"Lift your arm." She said softly as she now worked on removing his left vambrace, her finger tips grazing his branded flesh as she pulled it off and placed it in the hollow of his breastplate. She looked away from him as he watched her move to the other side of him, her hands trailing across the smooth leather of his tunic, caused his stomach muscles underneath to tense with longing. She worked on his other vambrace her fingers grazing his skin again, causing his markings to glow slightly, as she removed it and placed it with its brother. "There. Now I want you to do something for me, Tevinter." She purred into his ear.

"Oh?" he said her warm breath in his ear giving him goose bumps.

"I want you to take off your tunic." She purred before turning away from him and walking to her pack.

"Orlais?"

"Please," she said softly as she pulled a small vial out of the front pouch of her pack.

He eyed the vial for a moment before looking back into her eyes. What was he afraid of? He trusted her. Slowly he smiled deciding to tease her as he slowly unbuckled his tunic revealing inch by inch of his branded flesh, hoping to catch a look of desire from her.

She did all she could, she watched him, and forced herself not to throw herself into his arms. She watched as his fingers slowly worked the toggles that held his tunic closed. She forced herself not to whimper as his smouldering green eyes focused on hers inviting her, teasing her, daring her to be his. His lips had curled into a seductive smile as though he knew he was driving her mad, but she couldn't give in, not yet. She wanted to do this for him; she wanted to make him forget, if only for one night that he was a slave once.

His had finished with the toggles, though he had half been waiting for Selinis to jump into his arms. In truth he was slightly disappointed that she had stood there the entire time, though the look on her face, and the soft pink that danced across her face as she blushed was just as precious to him in the end. Slowly he slid out of his tunic, first one shoulder; the lyrium ghostlike in his skin as it glowed betraying his own intentions. He wanted this to be slow, though his body didn't want to play games anymore; he refused to let it ruin his fun.

Sliding his other shoulder out of his tunic, she watched in awe as his lips parted slightly in a look that caused a wave of heat to flow though her body until it pooled between her legs. She licked her lips suddenly so that she would feel it and know this wasn't some kind of dream, as he took his tunic and folded it in half placing it on top of his armour.

"Is that what you wanted, Orlais?" he asked her slowly, his tongue teasing each syllable with a growl as he spoke. He was enjoying this.

"Oui." She said her voice betraying her as it came out in a gaspy sigh. She cleared her throat and smiled, "Now lose the pants."

He raised a dark eyebrow and looked at her impish smile. He was enjoying this little game, but he was now curious as to what she had planned and what was in that little vial.

"Don't tell me your shy." She teased.

"What are you planning?" he asked as he looked her over suspiciously.

"You will see soon enough, mon amour." She said with a smile as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"But, I-" he stammered while he began to blush, the soft pink traveling across his cheeks and up to the points of his perfect ears. "I don't wear small clothes." He said looking at the floor for a moment before looking back at her.

"You know..." she began as she stepped towards him, causing him to swallow with enough force that it nearly echoed in the silent room. "I have seen it before." She purred as she palmed the small vial and used her fingertips to trail over his waist, stopping at the ties just above his swollen member that fought to free itself. "You do remember that don't you, mon amour?" she asked not expecting much of an answer as she watched his reaction to her fingers slowly pulling at the binding of his pants getting them loose enough to free fall before letting go of him and walking to the far side of the room where a wash basin sat ready to be used.

Fenris gasped as he snatched his pants before they fell to his ankles. She is going to be the death of me he thought as he decided to obey her and quickly stripped his pants off, tossing them in with his armour as well. Fully nude and erect he watched her as she returned to him and moved so close to him that he fell back on the bed as she placed the basin at his feet, and filled it with the pitcher that had once sat inside it. He watched her confused as he sat up, but nodded as she knelt in front of him and placed both of his feet into the water she had just used a fire spell to warm for him.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly, hoping he understood why she was doing this. "Now relax, Fenris." She said her voice so full of emotion she was surprised it didn't break as it left her lips.

His eyes widened in wonder as she opened the small vial and poured its contents into the water, the rich scent of flowers filling the room. She placed a small towel on her lap that she had placed on the bed earlier, then reached into the water and began to massage his feet slowly as she hummed softly.

He closed his eyes as she worked on his feet her fingers working her magic on him. He moaned slightly, and opened his eyes to find her looking up at him a twinkle in her eye he had never seen before. He wondered why she looked at him like that, then he realised something he had been told about some things years ago, while he was still in the service of his master. He remembered one time Denarius required a slave to wash his feet when he had an Orleasian guest. The guest had commented why he would let a slave do something so intimate. Denarius had replied 'It's my feet. I have other slaves with talents for my more intimate moments.'

"This means a lot to you doesn't it?" he said his voice soft as he touched her hair, pushing it behind one of her sculpted ears that were so different yet similar to his.

"In Orlais it is, important." She whispered closing her eyes to savour his touch.

"What does it mean?" he asked as she sighed and poured more water over his feet.

She giggled as he shivered from the cooler water. "It means I am yours." She said taking his feet out of the violet colored water and placing them in the towel on her lap.

"Mine? I don't-" he stammered as she dried his feet slowly. "I don't want you to serve me." He said sadly.

"Fenris." She snapped at him. "This is not an act of servitude. In Orlais, the washing of a mans feet was one of the most intimate...I have never washed a mans feet." She added shyly.

"My feet?" he asked.

"Only the Maitre' wife or mistress would ever do so, slaves were not given the honor." She explained as she made sure each of his toes were dried, the touch of the towel causing him to crunch his toes together. She smiled, "Your ticklish!" she said in wonder.

"No I'm not." He grumbled, "Tell me more about this." He said motioning to the basin hoping to distract her.

She smirked and looked back at his feet. "A chevalier lives from his ability to do battle, not just wear fancy armour and ride a horse. When he got home to his wife, she would wash his feet, the most important part of her husband's body. A lame chevalier was a disgrace."

"So this is a sign of trust?"

"Oui." She added softly as she pulled the towel away from his feet. "There, all done. How do you feel?"

"Better." He said with a smile."Though I don't think you want me to wash your feet in return."

She smiled and stood up dropping the towel at her feet and climbing onto his lap, a knee on either side of his hips, her crotch pressing against his hardening groin. "I can think of many things you could do to me, but where to start." She sighed.

"A tempting offer." he said as he kissed her jaw line slowly moving towards her delicate ear. "What do you want?" he breathed into her ear.

"Just you, Fenris." She whimpered as she felt his hands moving over her leather clad body.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go a little more Orleasian culture for poor Fenris. i swear he is going to snap soon! I am soooooo cruel!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 : Falling

**Alert, sweet section of mush coming up...Fenris is so sweet! Ha ha! Nothing really happens but some more history that i have skipped before and some talking. They cant be all sexy chapters!**

**As always enjoy and review, comments are always welcome! Let me know if you like my version of Fenris and Thedas. I am always up for input!**

**Bioware owns Thedas and the creatures of it, Selinis is mine!**

* * *

><p>They spoke of their pasts, but they lived in the present as their hands teased and touched each other. At first it had began with her wondering where else he was ticklish, but he soon wanted to look as well, and pinned her hands over her head as he loomed over her taking advantage of the view as he traced the curves of her body with his tongue. She squirmed beneath him, her breath coming out in small little pants as his tongue teased the soft skin under her left breast.<p>

"Fenris..." she gasped as she arched her back in pleasure.

With a soft growl he continued his assault, adding a small nip from his teeth, causing her to moan even louder. He fought against what e wanted to do to her, he was afraid that she would fear him if he indulged his need. He was going to force himself to wait for her to start something, though the game they were playing now was a nice diversion from his need to take her as his own. With a chuckle he nipped at her again this time aiming for the little dip just above her navel. She gasped and sent a string of Orleasian curses his way, causing Fenris to do it again.

"What's wrong Orlais?" he asked her as he moved back up to nibble at her throat.

"Please..." she whimpered.

He looked into her eyes for a moment then looks around the room. Sighing he looks back at her, his brows pull together and he kissed her softly before releasing her and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked him as she scrambled to sit up. "Did I do something wrong?"

He smiled and turned his head towards her. "No. I did."

"Je ne comprend..." she began in her native tongue before stopping and translating for him. "I don't understand."

"I don't know how to explain it." He admitted. "I don't want it to be here. You- deserve better." He struggled to say it but he managed to say the words.

"You," she began then realised what he meant. Their first kiss had been under a tree on the wounded coast. Then there was their moment by the falls. For their first love making to happen in some dingy inn in Cumberland, would be wrong. "I understand. We can wait. Maker knows how much strength I will need. We will wait Fenris."

He nodded, his face softening as he looked at her.

"In the meantime, hold me so I can sleep?" she asked in a whisper.

"As you wish." He said as he moved to lay back in the bed, and cradle her in his arms.

He awoke with the heat of her body against his chest, her head cradled into his neck, her hair mingling with his as she slept. She had not had a nightmare; at least if she had had one he was not aware of it. He had stayed awake most of the night watching over her, and marvelling that the Maker had found him worthy of her and her love, something that was infinitely more important to him. The Maker, he thought to himself as a smile came to his lips, of all the things he could have done for the former slave, he had found a way for him to meet a woman who like him, didn't fit into the world as it was.

He was a freed slave, yet he could still feel the chains around his neck, holding him down, keeping him locked in some deep pit of hate that he could never get out of. His hate and anger was focused on one thing mainly, mages. Then there she was, a woman with eyes that were as cold as he had made his heart out to be. A mage with the power to thaw the monster his former master had forged him into. A mage he found he had been unable to hate. That in itself was a miracle, she was a miracle, his miracle. The Maker had given him something he never dreamed he was worthy of; Love.

He was pulled from his thoughts as she nuzzled his neck, and moved to look down at her. She was awake, he could tell, but her eyes were still closed as she snuggled against him, a gentle smile on her lips. "Oriens." He breathed into her hair.

She smiled at his throaty voice, but didn't understand. "What does that mean?" she replied in a whisper before peppering his adams apple with soft kisses.

"Morning, love." He breathed as he shuddered from her touch.

"I always thought Tevinter's language was so rough, but when you say it, it sounds so sexy." She said with a wink before placing a kiss on his collar bone and pulling out of his arms.

"Sexy?" he asked the look of a predator in his eyes as he watched her pull on her pale blue silk smallclothes over her hips. "I am not so sure words can be, sexy."

She smiled and walked back to the bed and pulled a lock of his white hair from his eyes, "Fenris, anything you do is sexy. I thought you would have known that by now."

He looked up at her and blushed as her words sunk into his stubborn mind. She thought so much of him, she always did. "Why did it take me so long to find you, Orlais?" he whispered as he reached for her.

"Je ne sais pas." She said before backing away from him and slipping on a silk camisole that matched her smallclothes. "I was waiting for you." She whispered.

He sat up in the bed to look at her. She had been waiting for him? He always assumed that she never felt anything towards him. "How long?"

She gasped at his question. "I-" she whispered stumbling over her thoughts as she licked her lips. "At first I didn't know why Nathan left me in Kirkwall. I assumed it was because of Anders. But now-" she closed her eyes and turned away from him. "I think he knew before I did." She felt his arms around her waist and sighed. "I think it was that game of poker we had at Varrics that one night."

Fenris chuckled. He remembered the game. It had begun as a friendly game, until Isabela had run out of money and offered to wager her clothes. Once everyone accepted clothes were acceptable, she took everyone to the cleaners. In the end it was Isabela, Hawke and Selinis sitting at the table in nothing but their smallclothes and a smile, the boys sitting on the sidelines watching intently. It was the first time he had seen Selinis like that, though he realised that her slave marking were hidden under her hair that night. Even then she was careful. "Why that night?"

She blushed. "Hawke leaned into my ear and told me you were watching me. She said you had been since we had begun playing."

"I was." He admitted with a grin.

"She told me to lose." Selinis sighed.

He chuckled. "So Hawke saw it too?" he asked.

Selinis nodded. "Yes. Though I do have to admit that now I know there was something happening earlier on. The first-"

"-time we locked eyes in the Hanged Man." He finished.

"Oui. I think I was falling since that night." She smiled.

"Then I am glad I caught you."

Selinis turned towards him in his arms and grinned mischievously. "What happened to that broody Tevinter elf I met in Kirkwall?" she teased.

"Oh he is still here. Point me towards a slave trader, or a blood mage and you'll see." He chuckled.

"Good, your sexy when you brood." She giggled as she squirmed out of his arms.

"Really." He said as he grabbed his pants and pulled them on. "I shall have to remember that."

She glanced over her shoulder, and gave him a wink before pulling on the black leather bodysuit that she wore under her warden tunic. "So, should we leave this town today, or are you willing to stay here for a couple of days." She asked as she smoothed the soft leather against her skin.

"Do we need the coin?" Fenris asked as he slid his arms into his tunic.

"Non." She replied in a smile.

"You said that we should find work." He grumbled.

"Oui, but we do not need the coin." She said nonchalantly as she buckled her warden tunic. "I just wanted to sleep a whole night by your side."

He grinned and put on the rest of his armour. "Oh really?"

She smirked and looked at him as she finished the last buckle on her gloves. "Oui. I don't have nightmares when you hold me. You scare them away." She added with a blush. "Oh listen to me, acting like a maiden!" she said shaking her head before turning away from him and prepping her bag for their journey.

She is so cute when she does that, he thought with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Evil elven tease! I don't know what one is worse!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 : Questions

**A short chapter but i have to admit i have been busy as of late. Please forgive me! Anyway i hope you enjoy it. i hope to be able to finish editing the next chapter by tonight.**

**Bioware owns Thadas, just play there! Seli is mine though.**

* * *

><p>They had travelled for weeks, avoiding most towns as they rode, refusing to enter unless supplies were needed. The maker had been kind with one hand and cruel with another. They had been able to keep their purses full, but at the expense of fighting random Darkspawn raiding parties they had come across. Thankfully the two of them had never been surprised, due to Selinis' ability to sense the darkspawn leagues before they were in view. Fenris had asked her how she knew they were there, and she simply explained that it was a talent wardens had. He would have asked for clarification, but she seemed to dislike speaking of her life as a Warden, when he asked about their abilities or the joining itself. Anything else she seemed to speak of freely. Fenris assumed what he was asking was knowledge about guarded secrets, and changed the subject.<p>

As she led him through a forest clearing he looked at her, noting that she wore her hair in a long braid that revealed her slender pointed ears to the world. The day had been so warm that she had forgone her cloak altogether, leaving in her saddlebags for the day. He noted she wore only her warden armour and carried only three daggers for weapons. The one in her boot, a small one she hidden in the back of her belt, and a more elegant one that she kept in scabbard at her left hip. It was that blade that she seemed to treasure the most, as it seemed to glow with a blue light when she drew it, much like his markings did.

"Orlais?" he called as he commanded is horse to catch up to hers, then match her speed. "I want to ask you something." Lost in thought, he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to glance towards him.

"Oui?"

"I was wondering, why is it that you don't use a staff? I have never seen a mage-"he stopped and cringed at his words. After all this time she was still a mage to him. Damnit Fenris, why would you ask her such a thing. "I'm sorry I just found it curious."

She smiled, "It's alright, I know what I am, Fenris. I cannot change it anymore than you can. I have no interest in becoming Tranquil." She sighed and looked ahead again.

"So why don't you use a staff?" he asked again.

"Because mages use them, and they are always the first target." She said with a smile. "I find I don't need a staff to cast anyway. All they do for me is paint an even larger target on my back."

"I never thought of it that way." He smirked.

"Well, I had told Anders of my theory years ago, but he- he liked having a big stick." She said a smile washing over her face as she giggled.

"Ha! He would need one to make up for is lacking in other areas." Fenris said taking advantage of the chance to pick on the mage, sending Selinis into another giggle.

"Why is it that you hate Anders so much?" she asked quietly.

"I," he began to speak but stopped. Why do I hate him so much? He asked himself. "At first I hated him because he was a mage, but now. No, it's not that fact alone."

"So if it is not because he is a mage, then what is it? Is it because he is with Hawke?" she asked her voice failing to hide a strange tone in it.

"Hawke?" he said as though the name was just another random person. "No- I, yes, that night you came to Kirkwall, I was on a drunken binge. Hawke, she rejected me for Anders, for an Abomination. It was, too much for me to think about." He brought his horse to a stop and sighed. "Did it hurt me yes, but I do not regret it Selinis. Had Hawke and I have been together when you came into my life. I really don't know what would have happened."

Selinis bit her lip. "This is not why I asked that question, Fenris. I just- Hawke told me of how you approached her once. She mentioned that she was happy you had an interest in someone else, but I- I am sorry. I was jealous." Selinis sighed and looked at him, "I used to be scared that when Anders lost his battle with Justice, Hawke would come for you. That was the reason you found me crying on the wounded Coast. I was going to leave before it happened. I couldn't bear to see her in your arms. I had to leave."

His brows came together in concern. "Do you think I would still have her in my arms now?"

"Non. I do not think that, Amour." She breathed.

He reached out to the back of her neck, and pulled her towards him, meeting her halfway. "Nothing is going to keep me from you. Ei seviyorum." He breathed across her lips before tasting them in a soft and gentle kiss. "Now let's go save that foolish mage so we can go back home." He said with grin.

"Oh? And what do you have planned once we get home, Tevinter?" she teased.

"A great many things." He said with a growl in his voice, sending her heart a flutter before he rode ahead of her.

She sighed. "I have created a monster."

* * *

><p><strong>*Just for note, Ei Seviyorum is just what I made up for I love you in Tevinter. Ei is what I figured out "I" was in Tevinter or Arcanus as bioware calls it and Seviyorum means "to love" in Turkish, though I probably spelled it wrong. Sorry about that I mean no offense! Since Bioware claims that the Imperium is basically the eastern holy roman empire, i thought i would go that way with the language. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15 : Past Perversions

**Another instalment! i know its late but the evil world has tried to take me away! good news is i have a couple more chapters lined up so we'll see how you like them.**

**Bioware owns the world my little Selinis plays in :)**

* * *

><p>"So we are not going into Val Royaux?" Fenris asked he looked over the map. "I thought we were going the long way."<p>

"I thought you said you wanted to go home?"

"Yes, but the thought of you walking into your former Circle and demanding to look at books about abominations. I don't think it's safe." He said as his eyes left the map to see her pulling a brush through her silver white hair as she sat in the moonlight.

"And here I thought you liked killing mages, Fenris." She said with a sigh.

"That is not funny." Fenris replied.

"I can ask for the information as a Grey Warden. They will not deny me that." She began.

"But?"

"If the First Enchanter that I served has died, and the one I believe to be his replacement is the new First enchanter. The books we need will be the least of our worries."

"Were you an apostate when the wardens found you?" Fenris asked, his tone serious.

"No yet, they caught me before I left the grounds." She said with a sigh. "I was trying to run away. The circle opened my eyes yes, taught me to control myself and m powers. But there like anywhere are those who would use their power over another to bend them to their will. I had enough of that life with Michel, but it is my curse to have those who wish to own me appear in my life, just as it is yours to be surrounded by mages."

"You mean the Templars." He said with a possessive growl, "They will not dare touch you, now."

"The templar did try, that is true, but I could easily avoid hem by finding was to be surrounded by lots of people. The senior enchanters were the true problem. They would sell off young apprentices to the Templar and each other for lyrium or forbidden books confiscated by the Chantry. It was the way the Circle worked." She said with a bitterness Fenris recognised. "We had more than simple abominations to worry about. Most Apprentices that were made Tranquil were that way because they bore the bastard children of a knight or Maker forbid one of the senior enchanters. You could imagine what a lowly apprentice giving birth to a child in the circle would be. Now make that child look like a templar, it was a death sentence."

"Better that than becoming abominations." He said as she stopped for a moment.

"Is it? It is only slavery of a different sort. You can choose to disobey, but your freedom would be taken away when they made you a tranquil." Her voice had become cold. He knew without a doubt her eyes would be pits of ice had he stared into them at that moment. "Once Tranquil, the apprentices would do whatever was commanded of them. They wouldn't know any better."

"Better that than the Imperium." He whispered.

"Don't be absurd!" she snapped at him. "The Circle is needed but the mages who rule it should be watched over for signs of mortal corruption as well as demonic. It does not take a demon to make a man into a cold hearted bastard!"

"But what mages can do-" he began, his voice rising in volume.

"So you would have the worlds mages destroyed in mind so that others can use their bodies?" she spat the words at him.

"That is not what I said!" he snapped back, a growl in his voice he had not used in such a long time. "I only meant-"

"Fenris, the world needs the Circle, I know that. I am not blind as Anders seems to be. Should mages be free? Yes, but they should still be required to go to the circle for training. I also believe that they should also be tested for corruption. But to serve the Templars as whores? No. If I return to the circle and discover that such things still exist, I will burn it to the ground myself and take my chances in Tevinter."

"The Imperium should be your next target if you want to burn something to the ground." He said his face softening while he grinned.

"If I could destroy it for what they did to you and others, I would gladly do so. But not because they are mages. I would kill them because they are weak and try to prove themselves but hurting those who cannot fight back." She replied her eyes thawing as she rose to her feet and crossed the camp and freed the map from his hands, tossing it to the side. "Forgive me?" she whispered as she slid into her lap, one leg on either side of his hips. "I was angry and you did not deserve to be the focus of it."

He looked into her eyes and smiled a wicked smile before cupping her cheek in his hand and kissing her softly. "I will take what you give me willingly." He purred in her ear. "As long as we get to make amends afterwards."

She sighed as her insides felt like they melted. The only problem with was the thought of bringing him back to the Imperium. To do so safely, she would have to do something he would hate and despise her for. She would have to make him her slave.

* * *

><p>The night had passed as she watched the flames, using her magic to keep it going when needed. She had tried to sleep, but it was impossible. She couldn't get the images of her past out of her mind. Maybe they should go through Val Royaux and take a few days for themselves. They could stop at the great library and maybe get some information to help them. Then again, Strouds base was here in Orlais, located in Montsimmard, maybe Nathaniel would be there as well. She smiled as she felt Fenris stir behind her, his hands snaking around her waist as he nuzzled her upper back in his sleep.<p>

My warrior, my protector, my lover, she thought as she rested her head on her arm, her eyes on the flames in front of her. She had to ask him about the Tevinter plan, if Montsimmard failed to deliver. She had been thinking of it all night, but how could she validate it to her lover.

The plan was simple really. They would arrive in the outskirts of the Imperium and she would have had Fenris pretend that she had captured him when he tried to attack her. She would order him to take her to Minrathous, and when they were there they would go to the Circle for what they needed. If all went well, they would be in and out before Denarius realised Fenris was even there. If the worst came to pass however, she would duel for Fenris' life. After all if she had beaten Fenris into submission, something Danarius couldn't do, she was worthy. The senate may even vote in her favour and they wouldn't need to duel at all. The plan was risky, but it was the best she could come up with. Fenris was going to hate it.

She whimpered as she felt him press himself against her in his sleep, his arms pulling her closer to him as she kissed the base of her neck. "Bonjour mon Amour." She said her voice soft as she leaned back into him.

"Have you slept at all?" he asked as he kissed her again his kisses light as he headed towards her shoulder.

"Non. I tried but I cannot sleep." She admitted as she enjoyed his attentive touches across her belly.

He flitted his fingertips over her skin and traced the edge of her navel a growl coming from deep in his throat as he spoke. "Perhaps you were not tired enough." He pressed himself against her so she could feel him through his leather pants. "I could remedy that if you like." He added with another one of his sexy growls.

"Maker, have you always been like this?" she asked with a giggle as her tickled her ribs.

"Only with you, Orlais." He chuckled as she squirmed in his arms. "Only you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! they do argue! SEE! heh heh anyway, please review! make me know what you like and if i am not going too crazy with details and such. See you next chapter!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 : Alienage

**Well, they did go to Val Royaux, just cause the bridge shortcut on the official maps would have a ferry (i assume) so yeah a pit stop in the capital. Hay Selinis did promise Sebastian to pray for him at the cathedral. she can do that, maybe...**

**Bioware owns Fenris and the rest of Thedas, but Selinis and Arielle, and Gwenaëlle are all mine.**

* * *

><p>The streets of Val Royaux were crowded and smelled of so many perfumes it stank, or at least Fenris thought so as her followed Selinis leading his horse though the crowds that cluttered the market square. His eyes were alert as he followed his lover, her white hair billowing behind her like a flag causing the people they passed to turn to follow her as she walked. Yes, she was an elf, or at least a half elf, but in the eyes of the men and women of Val Royaux, she was simply beautiful.<p>

Beautiful and mine.

The thought brought a smile to his handsome face as he walked, but his eyes and senses refused to rest. He was protecting her, putting her safety ahead of his own as he always seemed to do. They had made it almost all the way through the market when someone called out, causing Selinis in front of him to freeze in place.

"Atreia!" the womans voice called out. "It that you? Maker you haven't changed a bit!"

Selinis heard the voice and turned, her hand on the lyrium blade at her hip, as she saw a face from her past push through the crowd. Unsure what to do she looked over a Fenris, licked her lips then turned back to the strange elven woman as she wrapped her harms around Selinis in a hug. Stunned at the action, Selinis stood still, as Fenris approached them, his hand slightly glowing from underneath his cloak.

"Atreia, you don't remember me?" the woman said pulling away from her as she looked the warden over with her bright blue eyes. "A Grey Warden? Really? Good for you!" she said in awe.

"Do I know you?" Selinis asked as she stepped back from the woman. "I don't remember you."

"You wouldn't. I was not one of Michel's favourites. I was just a girl when you freed us." She said softly, "I can't believe it's you! I had heard rumours they sent you to the Circle."

"You- served Michel?" Selinis said her voice breaking.

"Oui, ma soeur." She said with a look of hero worship as she looked up at Selinis, "Well, I served his guests when he had them, but that was before you freed us."

"Freed you? What do you mean?" Selinis asked confused.

"Maker, they never told you anything, did they?" the strange elf said taking Selinis gloved hand in her own. "Typical Shemlen." She added with a sigh. "Will you be in the city long?"

"We were going to stay for a night or two at the most, we have business elsewhere." Fenris said his deep voice calling the strangers attention to himself.

"Oh, my apologies I have been rude. I saw Atreia and was blind to everyone else." The stranger said blushing as she looked over Fenris' face from underneath the cloak he wore. "Je m'appelle Arielle."

"Why do you call me Atreia?" Selinis asked, "My name is Selinis, Atreia is my last name."

"Atreia was the only name we knew, it was what he called you. It means white star." She said a look of pity coming into her eyes.

Selinis looked down and sighed as she absorbed the information. Fenris watched her and recognised the look. She didn't remember everything. She licked her lips and looked back to the woman. "What else can you tell me?" she said softly.

Arielle smiled so wide, Fenris thought she was going to explode. "Come with me. We will dance, laugh and sing in your honour tonight, Atreia." She said happily as she took Selinis by the hand and began to pull her towards one of the side streets.

"Wait, we?" Fenris asked suspiciously.

"Oui. All of Michels slaves were free the night for the fire. Only the demon himself lost his life. It was a miracle, the Maker heard our prayers." She said as she pulled Selinis away.

Raising a brow at Ariella's words, Fenris followed quietly, his eyes and body still alert, but he was also curious. What did Selinis remember exactly, and why couldn't she remember everything the way the others obviously did.

Fenris watched the elven woman as she led them through the side alley. She was slightly taller than Selinis was, as she came to the same height as the warden even though Arielle wore bare feet like most elves, and Selinis always wore heels that made her three inches taller. Her hair was black like a ravens wing, with hints of blue and green undertones that made him think this Michel collected pleasure slaves that filled some exotic checklist including strange hair colors. Her skin was a pale cream, though not as pale as Selinis' was, and marked with tattoos that spiralled around her eyes then trailed down her cheeks adding pale blue to her face that made her bright blue eyes almost explode with their brightness. She was attractive for an elf, he thought to himself as he noticed the way she seemed to glide down the cobble stones of the dark alley.

"How far is the alienage?" Fenris asked, his deep voice echoing in the small alley.

"Not far, messier." She said as they exited the alley to see another market place, though this one seemed to be full of elves, and much dirtier and darker, than the human market they had gone through. Fenris saw the gates to the alienage had been opened for the day, probably for the market, he thought as he watched several of the stall vendors glance at them and gasp. Selinis was known here.

"Arielle! Who is that you have there?" one of the stall vendors called as she passed.

"Someone to see the elder, more than that I cannot say." She said as she hurried them through the crowds, towards the small stable area near the gates.

"Ah! Arielle, what do I-" the older elf began as his eyes fell on Selinis's own. "Maker." He breathed as he walked towards her.

"Oui. It is her, but we need to get her to Gwenaëlle. Could you tend to their horses?" Arielle said with a soft smile.

"Of course! I will give them the best!" he said taking the reins and looking over the horses with respect. "Fine animals, and well treated. I am sure they wish for water and some food. Have no fear, Atreia, they are in the best of hands."

"Th- thank you." Selinis said her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Fenris approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to smile slightly. He leaned down so that he could whisper into her ear and she nearly swooned as she felt his breath hot in her ear. "We don't have to do this, the choice is yours." He breathed.

She nodded her head. "Where is this Gwenaëlle, and who is he?"

Arielle turned to look at Selinis as though she was joking. "Gwenaëlle? You can't be serious, Atreia."

Selinis looked at the woman and focused on her for a moment before crossing her arms over her chest.

Arielle looked at the stable hand and then back at Selinis. "Gwenaëlle, is your mother."

Selinis stiffened as the ice in her eyes flooded her emotions. Even her voice was cold and hard. "I have no mother."

Arielle's eyes opened wide as she gasped and covered her mouth. Did she expect otherwise, Fenris thought as he took the packs from the horse groom. "My thanks." He replied before looking back at his love. "Selinis, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go see this woman who thinks she's my mother." She said, her voice cold and dead. She was the ice queen now, he realised, and she no longer his Selinis. Is this what I am like? He wondered for a moment before following Arielle and her out of the stables.

* * *

><p><strong>Well another chapter done, so how am i doing so far. I hope I am not slowing it down too much with all this suspense. As always please Review, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 : Gwenaëlle

**Alright, a meeting with mother, poor Fenris what hav e you gotten into my boy? Oh well. I know it is a little confusing but this chapter has alot of forshadowing, I mean A LOT of foreshadowing. Anyway, I hope you like it and can you guess who the mysterious woman is at the end? Bum bum bum! heh heh**

**As always Bioware owns these guys except for Selinis, Arielle and of course Gwenaëlle. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They crossed the market again, this time heading straight to the back of the market where the shadows seemed to cling to the walls like tar, painting everything black. It was strange to Selinis, but it seemed to part as she walked through it, revealing more of the sandstone cobbles with every step she took. Normally she would have recoiled at the thought of such darkness, but she had seen worse things in her life, even before her life as a warden. Fenris however, had his hand on the hilt of his sword, though he had only been able to keep it because Selinis had claimed he was a warden, and wardens by law were allowed weapons.<p>

"This is the way, no tricks?" Fenris said the coldness in his voice mirroring Selinis's.

"This is the way she protects herself. I swear on my life, nothing will harm you unless you intend to harm her." Arielle said her voice quiet.

"Who is this Gwenaëlle?" Fenris asked when they reached the door that had been revealed as Selinis reached the end of the alley. "This is not normal magic."

Arielle looked at Selinis with a sheepish grin. "It is her way."

Selinis nodded and moved to push the door open when Ariella grabbed the warden by the wrist. "She is your mother, Atreia. Be honest with her." Selinis nodded and looked back at Fenris motioning for him to follow. "No!" Ariella said fear in her fine voice. "She must go alone."

"My lover goes, or I do not." Selinis said her voice razor sharp.

Arielle bit her lip then sighed. "You are a lot like her, Atreia. You command and we follow. Maker be with you." She said with a bow as she left them to enter the home alone.

Selinis looked at Fenris and then back at the door, her voice caught in her throat when she tried to speak. She was scared, Fenris realised. He placed his free hand on her shoulder and nodded. "I am at your side, Orlais."

Selinis took a deep breath, her eyes freezing over as she finished pushing the door open and walked though, the darkness from outside covering the area instantly as she left the alley.

Unlike the area outside, the hall was long and opened up at the end into a huge open room lined with thousands of small square slots that each held a scroll. The walls were as tall as some of the buildings outside were, and mostly full. The room was lit with the warm light of the sun that was filtered though amber colored glass that covered the entire wall. Nothing stirred in the silent room except the woman that sat at the far side of the room at a small wooden table.

She was graceful beyond imagination as she dipped the tip of her golden feathered quill into a gemmed inkwell. Selinis watched the woman for a moment, trying to judge just what to think in the first place. The woman's graceful hand moved back to the stack of parchment before her and began to write seemingly oblivious to the two travelers, the silver white hair on her head hiding most of the woman's features from them, but nearly identical to Selinis's own.

"Gwenaëlle?" Selinis breathed.

The woman's head shot up to gaze at them through glazed over silver-blue eyes, with white pupils. "Daughter, you've come." She said her voice a frozen match to Selinis's. Her eyes stayed still as the woman kept writing, and Selinis realised that not only was Gwenaëlle an exact mirror of herself, she was blind. A strange cold smile on her lips, Gwenaëlle finished writing and laid the golden quill on the table before touching the surface of the scroll, causing it to glow for a moment before it rolled itself up and rose off the small table zipping through the air to one of the scroll slots high on the wall. Her smile faded as she rose to her feet and turned towards the window, showing that her long hair fell down past her feet and dragged behind her. "You didn't trust enough to come alone, I see." She said her icy voice revealing a strange accent.

"Selinis, she is from Tevinter." Fenris warned as he stepped forward to place himself between his love and the strange mirror of her.

Gwenaëlle smiled as she felt the warmth of the sun on her porcelain face. "The branded slave is right, daughter. I am from the Imperium, but I have not been a Magister in centuries." She said as she turned away from the window to face her daughter. "The Imperium in all its wonders is a pale version of itself, and I have no longer have need of it."

"Centuries?" Selinis asked softly. "Elves have not been immortal for over a millennia."

"And?" she replied with a smile as she took a step towards them, her long golden gown gliding across the floor refusing to betray any movement underneath its glittering fabric. She appeared to simply glide across the floor towards them.

"How old are you?" Fenris asked as he reached for the hilt of his sword.

"The last vision my eyes beheld was the so called prophet as she burned." She said emotionless as she stopped before them.

"What- are you?" Fenris said as Selinis stood behind him silent.

"A good many things, little wolf, though none of it matters. My daughter is far more dangerous than I." She said with a haughty chuckle that sounded like a thousand small tinkling bells. "But that would only be if she knew just what she could do, which I am sure she has no idea. If she did, she would not be here."

Selinis found her voice and placed her hand on her lovers shoulder. "It's alright, I have a feeling if she wanted us dead, we would be." Fenris looked at her and with a nod, removed his hand from his weapon. "I am not blind, Gwenaëlle, I can see we are much the same, daughter or no, I must know one thing."

"Ask." Gwenaëlle said her voice matching her emotionless demeanour.

"Why did you sell me to Michel?"

"Sell you? Is that what that he claimed?" Gwenaëlle said her blind eyes seeming to look over her daughter. "I never did such a thing. Your father claimed you. He wished to take your power for himself, but when he realized he failed, he gave you to that poser Michel."

"What do you mean he wanted my power? I only found out I was a mage when I was thirteen." Selinis looked back at Fenris and licked her lips. Her icy demeanour was about to crack, Fenris realised as he reached out to squeeze her hand tightly in a supportive gesture.

Gwenaëlle saw the movement with her blind eyes and her face softened slightly. "I see you have found something precious, daughter. Though I do not advise it." Suddenly she appeared in front of Selinis crossing over ten feet in the blink of an eye. "I envy you, and pity you all the same."

"Answer my question." Selinis whispered her face no more than an inch from her mothers.

"You are more than just my daughter, but you will discover this in time." She said slowly turning her head to 'look' at Fenris. "You have sworn yourself to my daughter, little wolf. Though I hope you will honour that oath, though I pray for your sake you do not. Her fate is to destroy much of what she has tried to save."

"I will not listen to your words witch." He spat.

"Listen or no, when my sisters have had their fun they will heed my words as well." she turned away and disappeared, reappearing by the amber glass window, one of her hands pressed to the glass. "I like all others are chained to the wheels of fate. We cannot change what roles we're meant to play, that is not in our power."

"I don't understand." Selinis said confused.

"Nor will you for a while, daughter." She said looking back towards her child. "Know simply this, you were born of this body, but we do not share blood. We are mirrors of one another, yet we are not the same."

"Stop it with the riddles!" Selinis screamed.

Gwenaëlle placed a hand on her throat then disappeared and reappeared in front of Selinis again. "I do not mean to confuse, daughter, but I cannot change that which I am." She placed an icy hand on Selinis's face. "Your mage friend has need of you, but Montsimmard will not help you. The templar there have destroyed the very information you so crave."

"How do you know this?" Selinis asked as a shudder moved though her body. Gwenaëlle's touch was so cold; it was as though the woman had been carved from ice and brought to life.

"I know because I am meant too. Just as you were to ask that question. I will never lie, though the truth may be hidden in my words." She smiled sadly, showing true emotion for the first time. "I love you, daughter, even though I am not meant to love. Please be careful when you take your lover into the Imperium. He will have need to trust you with his life. Use my name; it may help you, Atreia."

"My name is Selinis." She breathed.

"As was mine, once." Gwenaëlle said softly before disappearing from the room.

Selinis parted her lips to speak but instead sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them and turning to her lover. She tried to speak, but the words she knew would never be able to explain her thoughts. Realising this, Fenris placed his hand on the small of her back and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "Let's go find an inn, you need some rest."

"I don't need rest." She whispered softly before turning away from him and heading back towards the door. Stopping, she sighed again and licked her lips. "I don't know what to do Fenris. But if Gwenaëlle was right; if she was telling the truth, I'm-"

"Orlais, let us leave this place." He said moving behind her so that he could wrap his arms around her to comfort her, but hesitated to do so, afraid that she would reject him. That was what he would do, in fact before they met, Hawke would try to comfort him and he would simply push her away. He understood it but the thought of his white haired lover pushing him away, it was too much for him.

"Fenris, I can't." She whispered leaning on the door as she fought to hold back her tears. "I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know who I am. Fenris tell me what to do."

Fenris closed his eyes and he pulled her close, and kissed her on the back of her head. "Let's go to an inn and rest." He whispered as he pulled the door open and escorted her back outside.

In the far corner of the room, Gwenaëlle sat on the mosaic floor, her slender fingers tracing the groves between the tiles. She had been listening to her daughter, and as she heard the pain in the wardens voice she herself had begun to cry. It had been so long since she felt anything, but to cry? Why now? She wondered as she felt her tears glide down her pale cheeks.

"So she has come." A familiar voice said.

"And so have you." Gwenaëlle replied as she rose to her feet, her need to cry gone.

"Yes, courtesy of one of those who will have to suffer the coming storm." The voice said again, her dry humour evident in her voice as always.

"So your daughter-" Gwenaëlle began.

"Has done what was expected of her, though she still believes she has free will." The woman said with a chuckle.

"She is what you made her." The blind woman said returning to her chair to begin scribing another scroll.

"That she is, Sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Muah ha ha ha!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 : Need

**Sorry this is so late, real life kinda took me away for a bit. But I am back with a steamy addition to the story. Yup there is SEX in this one. I tried not to get too smutty with it but hey there it is. If you are not into that sort of thing skip this chapter all together, cause that is all it really is. I should have another chapter up in a day or two to make up for it.**

**Anyway as usual Bioware owns these goons except for Selinis, Gwen, and Arielle. Enjoy and review, let me know what you would like to see maybe i can swing something since they are traveling everywhere anyway!**

**SEX WARNING! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

* * *

><p>She had been silent since they left Gwenaëlle's library. No sound had come from her, even her steps seemed to be silent as they entered their room for the night. Fenris looked back at Arielle and sighed, unable to think of what to say to her.<p>

"Will Atreia be alright?" she asked her voice matching the concerned look in her eyes.

Fenris nodded, and moved to close the door. "Thank you for the room."

"It is our honor, Ser Fenris." She said using his name for the first time. "Please take care of her. Lady Gwenaëlle may seem strange, but I have no doubt that she cares about Sera Atreia."

"I will do the best I can. Good night." He finished as he closed the door and turned back to see Selinis standing in the middle of the room, his cloak wrapped around her shoulders. "Selinis." He said taking a step towards her.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

Fenris stopped for a moment and stared at her for a moment. Was she serious? "Orlais, it doesn't matter what she said. You are Selinis, former mage, Grey warden, she cannot tell you who you are, love."

"But that is just it, I am not even Orleasian!" she hissed. "Everything I thought I knew was a lie. We should never have come here."

Fenris growled and grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her towards him, his smouldering eyes opposing her frozen ones as he stared into them. "Speaking to that woman did not change who you are Sel! She is just a woman, and a blind one at that. If she is your mother she left you to suffer all your life, while she sat in a bright room scribing scrolls. She has no right to say who you are, nor would she even know who you are to begin with." Fenris paused for a moment, his face softening slightly as he placed an armoured finger on her chin, forcing her to keep looking at him. "Why are you so scared?"

"I don't know, I just keep thinking you'll leave." She whispered, making it seem it was painful for her to speak. "My mother was a Magister, and my father still is."

Fenris wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. "It doesn't matter. I would love you no less if you were a magister yourself, I am past that now, love. There is no return, I am yours to my death." He whispered before pressing his lips against hers in a bruising kiss that was so filled with need and want that she couldn't help but respond to it.

Hands fumbled under and through each other's clothes as they searched for ways to reveal each other's flesh. Fenris pulled back long enough to let his chest plate drop to the wooden floor, while Selinis all but tore her Warden tabard off as she pulled it over her head and tossed it across the room. Their lips met again, this time, their hands working to remove both of Fenris' vambraces then moving to remove her gloves and peel off the top section of Selinis' form fitting black leather cat suit.

Fenris pulled his head back to look over her pale skin as pulled the soft black leather to her waist. With a smile she pushed herself away from him, her finger tips lingering on the markings that traced the muscles of his chest. He growled softly at her as she smoothed the rest of her armour down her slender legs taking off the rest of her armour as well as her boots before kicking them aside and backing up towards the bed and climbing onto it backwards, her silver blue eyes looking at him as though he was the only thing that mattered to her.

Fenris smiled wickedly, his emerald orbs snaking over her skin as he noted how she watched him, her arms outstretched as she waited for him. He pulled off the rest of his armour quickly, tossing it aside as though it was a flame and met her as she rose up to meet him, her mouth catching his as they fought for both air and the need to taste each other at the same time. He used his arms to pull her further across the bed so that they were positioned in the middle, his hands taking the liberties of smoothing themselves over the soft skin of her bottom, and working their way to her thighs that he pulled around him, their warmth causing him to grow even harder against her.

She moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, her fingers digging into the tender flesh between his shoulder blades, as she pulled at the hair on the back of his head with her other hand, forcing him to kiss her just as hard as he had her only moments before. She felt the heat in her body build then almost burn as it found its way to the lower part of her body, forcing itself to pool like wildfire on her inner thighs. All her caution was gone, she needed him. He was the one true thing in her life. The one person that had never lied to her or used her. The one person who loved her despite the warnings he had been given. "Fenris." She breathed as she tilted her head back to give him access to her throat. He growled, the sound coming from so deep within him, she actually thought that he sounded like a wolf, and giggled slightly as she felt his teeth graze her throat.

"Sel. In. Is." He said a syllable between each nip and kiss that he gave her neck before returning to her lips. He began by slowly caressing her lips with his until she sighed parting her lips for him, so that he could plunge into her with his tongue, while he held her head between his hands. "Ei seviyorum." He whispered to her over and over between kisses that seemed to get longer and longer, as they lost themselves in each other.

They stare into each other's eyes when he finally entered her, and she gasped in both pleasure and pain. Fenris tightened his grip on the back of her head, his fingers fisting in the sea of her hair, as he looked into her eyes. "Am I hurting you?" he asked worry on his face as he fought his bodies need to pull out of her and thrust into her depths again and again. She shuddered and shook her head no, then closed her eyes as she kissed him again, this time her lips trailing kisses up to his ear. "I will stop if you wish." He whispered.

"Take me, Fen, I need you." She breathed, "I need to feel."

"As you command, my Love." He replied noting that her accent was so thick he felt himself harden even more as he moved himself in and out of her, taking his time with each move so they both could enjoy it. She moaned as he ran his hands down her body and held her by her hips, using the leverage to force himself into her at a faster pace, as his breath grew ragged.

She licked at his neck, her tongue sending waves of pleasure through his skin, as his markings burned bright blue, bathing them both in an eerie light. "Maker, please don't stop." She whimpered as she arched her body against his, wanting all of him inside, around and with her.

"I won't." He growled as he picked her up and flipped them so that she laid on her back as he placed the back of her knees on her shoulders and looked down at her, a possessive look on his face that caused her to stare at him in awe. "Vos es mei, iam ut ei instituo vos ei mos nunquam permissum vos vado." he said as he slid into her again, slowly at first then faster and faster until the room filled with the sounds of moans, cries, grunts and the sounds of their bodies slapping against each other as the bed moved under them. It was a release for them both. Together they were one, man and woman, their pasts melted away into nothing as they found each other and themselves that night. Again, and again.

By the time the mornings sunlight crept through their window, they had stopped, finding themselves in each others arms, exhausted as their limbs and hair laid in a tangled mess.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* all over, for now. See you next chapter guys!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 : Hidden memories

**Well here is a chapter for today, it is a little short but oh well. Lookie! everyones fave Howe is back..and is that...hmmm you'll have to read to find out! See ya at the end!**

**Bioware makes it, I just mess with it!**

* * *

><p>He could feel her sleeping against him, her face nestled against the crook of his arm. He had been awake some time, but refused to leave the bed, even though his mind fought to make him do just that. During their love making he had seen, something, flashes of what had to be his past, though for the life of him he couldn't remember anything about them. He had tried to remember something but all he could find in his mind were sensations. He could feel the arms of someone as they lifted him from the ground; feel the happiness as he ran, though he had no idea where or to what he ran. His instincts screamed at him to leave Selinis there and then, it was too much to have his life flash before him then torn away yet again. It would have been better if he had never known them, never touched her.<p>

Do you really mean that, Fenris? He asked himself, knowing that if his heart could ask the question it would.

Not willing to answer himself he closed his eyes and sighed, wondering what he would be doing if he had never met the white haired warden in the first place. Would he be alone in his mansion still? Would Hawke have turned away from Anders? Would he have Isabela in his bed and arms as Selinis was now? As all the questions came to his mind he tried to answer them but found he couldn't. There were just no answers for him.

He opened his eyes and looked back at her as she slept a look of peace on her face that he wished he could share, even though he had willingly given it to her with his actions. She had needed him last night, he knew that. She needed to feel alive, and despite the warnings from her mother, he had stayed with her and gave her all of himself expecting nothing, though he knew she had done the same for him.

With another sigh, he pulled a hand through his white hair and smiled slightly as he realised it had grown quite a bit since they had left Kirkwall. He had always kept it short, hacking off sections with his blade as he needed, but lately he had not bothered to do so. Perhaps it was the way Selinis pulled at his hair when they kissed, or perhaps he felt that cutting his hair short was a part of his old life, a life he had no interest in any longer.

He had to stay he realized. He couldn't go on without her. The thought of leaving her alone in this place was terrifying to him. What would she do? Would she return to the wardens? Or return to Kirkwall and find him gone? Or worse yet, would she continue on her quest to save Anders, the only person she would have left, and get lost in the corruption of the Imperium? The last thought cemented his resolve. He would stay at her side, and suffer in silence if need be. She need never know just what her touch could awaken in his mind. She could never know the truth.

With a nod, he pulled her close and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep, his dreams vivid reminders of her touch as he dreamed of last night.

* * *

><p>The market over-flowed with goods as Selinis walked from stall to stall examining the goods. She had already purchased supplies for the trip, though she had no idea where they were going next. She had woken up to find Fenris curled around her snoring softly as he had buried his nose into her hair. She had miraculously managed to sneak out of the bed and get dressed in her black and grey velvet suit without waking her lover, Maker be praised. And once she had left the room, she had gone to the cathedral to pray, as well as thank the Maker for the gift of her lover, and his guidance for her next move.<p>

Gwenaëlle had told her that Montsimmard would not contain the information she needed, but her natural defiant nature wanted to try anyway. At least she could go to the Warden stronghold there and see what else she could find. The wardens had some information on magic, though the library mostly contained volumes of sacred warden lore and history tomes. It was a good idea, though not very practical.

Instead of deciding on her destination, she had chosen to go shopping instead; perhaps it would help her soothe her mind to the state that her heart had calmed from her lovers touch. As her mind went back to Fenris yet again she smiled, a pink tinge coming to her pale cheeks as she looked over a stall of beads and gems. Her eyes moved over to the beads and she remembered her days in the Circle when she used to bead several small braids that she had tied into her long hair. It was her way of defying her teachers and her past in Michel's service as he refused to have anything in her long hair.

She decided on several silvery blue beads for her hair as well as two small pendants that looked to be small versions of the weapon that Fenris himself used. The vendor had called them blades of mercy. Perhaps she would ask him about it when she presented him with his own charm. The second one she would keep for herself, though she wasn't sure what she would use it for.

"Selinis?"

Selinis placed several sovereigns into the vendors hand as payment and turned her head to find Nathaniel Howe standing next to her. "Maker! Is that really you, Howe?"

"And you! I thought you would still be in Kirkwall." He said a smile on his handsome face.

"I was, but I am here looking for information." She admitted as she tucked the small parcel the vendor gave her into the basket she was using for her shopping. "He is getting worse."

"Who?" another human male with dark brown boyish hair said as he took his place at Nathaniel's side. "Who is getting worse?"

Selinis looked up at the young man and smiled, causing Nathaniel to raise a brow.

"Sel, you're smiling." Nathaniel said, surprise in his voice.

"Carver Hawke. You're mother and sister send their greetings."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! another one done...on to the next! Comments and favs are awesome! Thank you for all your support! I am having quite a bit of fun with this.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20 : The Calling

**Sorry about the delay guys, been pretty sick lately. Here is a short-ish update I hope to be back to my normal posting schedule :) enjoy and let me know how you like it!**

**Bioware owns Thedas I just play in it wearing a Sel suit.**

* * *

><p>Fenris had woken up to find her missing. Selinis was gone. What could he have done? Last night had been the best thing he had ever felt, despite his memories haunting him, but she wasn't there when he woke. He had gotten his armor on quickly and saw that she had left a note for him, though he couldn't read it. Was it a good bye note? Did she know what she had released in his mind last night? Or did she move on to Tevinter alone because she didn't want to take him there?<p>

"Venhedis!" he swore as he kicked his pack across the room.

"Should I come back later?" Selinis said peeking in the door.

Fenris turned to see her, his rage filled face softening almost instantly as he nearly ran for the door, when he saw she had bags in her hands. "You were shopping." He said softly, confirming his fears were wrong, as he took her things and placed them on their bed. Turning back to see her, he smiled softly as he felt her place a hand on his cheek.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I went to pray." She said softly.

He nodded slowly, as his eyes caught glimpse of two men that had followed her into the room.

"I knew it." Nathaniel said dropping a parcel on the small side table near the door. "It has been a long time Fenris."

"Yes it has Howe." Fenris said pulling away from Selinis to greet the Warden. He nodded at Carver as he saw him, "Carver, your mother and sister have been worried."

"Yes, Selinis mentioned that, but what I want to know is why you are here with her? I thought you and my sister-"

Selinis bit her lip as she started to go through her purchases, she had a strange need to know what Fenris would say, but she also didn't want to know.

"Hawke chose another, and I was fortunate to find Selinis." Fenris said as he moved to help Selinis sort things out.

"So, my sister isn't good enough?" Carver said his usual tact obviously still in action.

"Your sister is fine, but she is not mine. Her heart belongs to another." Fenris said matter of factly.

"If not you then who?" he asked.

Selinis placed a fresh loaf of bread on the small dining table and laid out some of the cheese she had bought that morning. Fenris followed behind her and placed a bottle of wine near the bread. "Anders is her lover. But we will speak of that later, for now please, eat. I know it is not much but it is only us travelling, we have no need for cups."

Carver opened his mouth to question, but stopped. Anders. A mage. Of course she would go for the mage, he would hate it, and their mother would see nothing wrong with it. Even if he was an abomination.

* * *

><p>The sun had begun to set as they finished their third bottle of wine. They had all chosen a seat on the floor near the small fireplace on the far wall, and though Fenris had, Selinis laid across his lap, Carver still couldn't believe that he had given up on his sister so quickly. When they had left for the deeproads, Fenris had glared at them as they walked away. It was obvious the way he had felt about Marion. Obvious even to Carver, and that was saying something.<p>

"So, you mentioned something about my sister earlier," Carver began, "About her and Anders."

Fenris nodded as he looked down at Selinis in his lap. "Yes. She and Anders are lovers. It happened shortly after you- left to go to the Grey Wardens."

"That soon huh?" he said with a grumble.

Nathaniel raised a brow and watched the younger man closely. Was he upset Fenris wasn't with his sister or was he upset she had forgotten about him so quickly. It was always hard to figure out Carver. It was as though he wasn't sure of his own feelings ninety percent of the time.

"Yes. Though I was upset with her decision, I can understand it now. Anders saved you, her last sibling from certain death in the Deeproads." Fenris said taking a mouthful of wine from the bottle. "Perhaps that was what brought them together in the end."

"Instead of certain death then I have it now." he said bitterly.

Nathaniel glared at his companion. "Carver."

"What? I got what, twenty years? Then the calling and I die anyway." Carver spat.

Fenris watched the two wardens as they began to argue. Looking down at his lover he saw a look in her eyes that he had never seen before. She was hiding something from him. "Orlais, what is the calling?"

Selinis bit her lip and looked away, unable to answer.

"Selinis?" Fenris asked again, this time his voice had a more concerned tone to it.

"I-" she began before sitting up, her back facing him as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"You never told him, Sel?" Nathaniel asked as he and Carver's argument was forgotten.

"Told me what?" Fenris asked, an edge in his voice as he spoke.

Selinis curled herself into a smaller ball as she heard Fenris's voice change. It was subtle to most but after all this time she had been with him she knew the difference, he was angry and would get worse by the moment. "The calling. It is the time in the life of a Warden where we are called through our dreams to join the fight in the deeproads. We will fight till our deaths at the hands of the Darkspawn. It is our way. A death of honour instead of years of suffering as the taint consumes our bodies."

Fenris tilted his head slightly as he looked away from his lover and back to her fellow wardens. "All wardens must do this calling?"

Nathaniel sighed. "Yes, though there is a story about an elven warden named Fiona who was never called. She even had a child or so I have been told."

"Why would having a child matter?" Fenris asked as he glanced back to see Selinis still refusing to look back at him.

"Fenris, Selinis cannot have children. The process of becoming a warden makes it near impossible for a female warden to be able to have a child." Nathaniel explained his voice quieter than usual.

Fenris sighed softly and reached out to place a hand on Selinis' shoulder. "Why did you not tell me this?"

Selinis' shoulders drooped slightly. "You would leave. I am barren and will never live to grow old. What use am I to anyone other than a soldier."

"Maybe we should go." Nathaniel said softly as he rose to his feet, almost dragging Carver with him as he rose to his feet.

"No need." Fenris said as he stood up himself.

"So you are leaving." Selinis said as her voice changed to one that resembled her mothers.

"No." Fenris replied as he walked to her and picked her up in his arms. "I would request you return tomorrow if you wish to see Selinis. Tonight she and have something to prove."

"And what is that?" Nathaniel asked as he watched Fenris walk her to the bed and set her down.

"That I am not going anywhere." Fenris said as he motioned for them to leave.

Chuckling, Nathaniel all but dragged Carver behind him as they left the two lovebirds alone.

* * *

><p><strong>See ya next time!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21 : Answers to questions

**Another chapter! Sorry i have been gone so long, I promised lots of updates, but real life has taken me away for a bit, sorry about that. I hope you like the chapter, Thank you for reading!**

**Bioware owns Thedas, I just play there.**

* * *

><p>They laid together again, their skin seeming to glow as the firelight glinted off the sweat that covered their skin. He had taken her in his arms after their love making, whispering how he felt about her into her ears as she laid there, her eyes closed. He had told her in common and Arcanum everything he knew to comfort her, and let her know he would stay at her side till the end of his days, even if that meant joining her calling. He would never let her go.<p>

"So, you're not angry?" she asked finally, causing him to look at her.

"I thought you were asleep." Fenris said softly as he kissed her forehead as he pulled her closer to him.

She shook her head in response and wrapped her legs around his hip as she pressed the rest of her body against his. "No, I am not tired."

He smiled and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "No, I am not angry. I was concerned. You can tell me anything. There is no need for secrets between us, Orlais."

"As a warden I am made to kill darkspawn, nothing else. I embraced that life Fenris, it was something I could call my own. But ever since I met you, I don't want that fate." Pausing for a moment she sighed, "I thought I could hide it away. Maybe the Maker would forgive my selfish heart and allow me to-"

"Allow you to do what, Orlais?" Fenris asked using a finger to lift her face to look at him.

"To be happy, with you. Maybe even have a child someday, but Nathaniel is right, it is near impossible for a female warden to get with child. I was dreaming of a fate that I cannot have."

"The Maker will make our fates, what he wills. Only we can decide who we will spend it with." Fenris said with a smile before moving to kiss her tenderly. "And this is something I have chosen for myself."

Selinis smiled softly and nuzzled his throat, a sound much like a purr coming from her. "Je T'aime, Fenris."

Kissing her again, Fenris, rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. He had to have her again.

* * *

><p>She awoke to see him sitting in a chair across from her, his eyes locked on hers as she looked at him. "I am sorry, I must have over slept." She said softly.<p>

"No need to apoligise. I enjoy watching you sleep." He said as he reached for a bottle of wine and drank. "I couldn't sleep." He admitted quietly as his eyes moved from her to the bottle.

"Fenris?" she asked sitting up in bed. "Are you alright?"

Fenris sighed and placed the bottle on the table near three of its empty siblings. "I am not sure." He confessed.

"Fenris, what is wrong?"

"I never wanted to tell you, but it keeps happening. I keep seeing things when-" he sighed and looked back at her. "I didn't want to worry you. I keep getting flashes of my past when we couple."

"Is that what has been bothering you, Tevinter?"

Fenris nodded and looked away, unable to face her. "I am a coward."

"No, Fenris. You are not a coward. You are still here." She explained, "But why would your memories returning cause you to think that you are a coward."

"That's just it, they do not return, Orlais. There is a moment I can remember everything in my life with perfect clarity, then just as quickly as it comes it returns to the void and I have nothing. It is maddening. For a moment I am whole, I can drink my fill of all my life has to offer, then suddenly, the bottle I have becomes empty and I am again the slave who has no recollection of who he was."

"Fenris-"

Fenris raised his hand to stop her from finishing her statement. "It is hard, but I swore my heart to you, Selinis. Memories or no, I will not abandon you." He paused and took another drink of wine, finishing the bottle. "I just, I may be drunk a little more often than not."

Selinis bit her lip and watched as her lover opened another bottle. "I'm sorry. Perhaps if you were with a woman that was not a mage-"

Fenris placed the bottle on the table and leaned forward in his seat to look at her. "It wouldn't matter. I am yours alone. Even if my mind is broken, I would rather live with no past then lie the rest of my life without you."

Selinis smiled and laid back down on the bed, not bothering to cover herself up as she closed her eyes.

"Tempting, Orlais. Very Tempting." He said with a chuckle as he stood up and walked to the bed.

"Only tempting? Maker I am losing my touch." She teased.

"You can have mine." He said as he climbed into the bed with her.

* * *

><p>They awoke to the sounds of knocking on the door, as well as Arielle's high thin voice calling out for them to open the door. Selinis slid out of her lovers arms and grabbed a thin tunic from her bag, slipping it over her head and heading for the door.<p>

"Atreia, are you in there?" Arielle called again as she knocked on the door.

"Oui." She said as she opened the door and raised a brow at what she saw. There in front of her was Arielle, several parcels in her hands and even more around her feet. Arielle smiled gratefully and started to adjust the bags in her heands to enter the room. "Une moment. Fenris may not be ready for guests."

"It's alright, Orlais. I am decent, so to speak." Fenris said as he walked up behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek as he pulled the door opened the rest of the way. "Good morning, Arielle, Lady Gwenaëlle."

Selinis looked back to see that Arielle had stepped back from the door and allowed Gwenaëlle to enter the room first, her long golden gown dragging behind her. She was followed by Arielle who moved half of the packages into the room, the other half being carried in by Fenris.

"Why are you here?" Selinis asked her mother, suspicion in her eyes.

"My child, always so suspicious." Gwenaëlle said softly, her face expressionless as usual. "We have come to help you, Daughter."

"Help me do what exactly?" Selinis asked, closing the door and leaning against it, her eyes icing over as Fenris watched.

"You will need my help if you wish to infiltrate the Imperium. I am here to help you do just that, unless you wish to have your wolf ripped from your arms and abused again." She said as she raised a brow.

"What do you propose?" Fenris asked as he held back a snarl. "No tricks, Magister."

"What I am proposing is a trick, but I will not be the Magister, Fenris, my daughter will be, and you will be her personal slave."

"What?" Fenris said with a growl, as Selinis stood in silence. Her mother knew what she had planned, perhaps she knew her daughter better than Selinis would like to admit.

"It is the only way, Selinis will take my seat as Magister and Mistress of my Estate. With my seat on the council you will have full access to the Tevinter libraries, as well as my own. You will be able to find what you seek. It is the only way wolf."

Fenris looked back at Selinis and growled. "This is what you were planning, Orlais?"

Selinis sighed. "I do not want to ask you to do this Fenris. I will go alone."

"No." Fenris said his voice dropping as his shoulders did in defeat. "I swore I would be at your side. If I must play the slave again, I will trust you with the key to my collar."

Gwenaëlle smiled, for a moment looking much like her daughter. "Now, shall we begin? You have much to learn, and not much time."

* * *

><p><strong>Not too long, and a lot of conversations, but I hope you enjoyed it! See you next time.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22 : The Arrival

**Sorry about the long delay in between this update and my last one. I had some real life issues come up that not only took over my life, but drained the story from my mind. Hopefully this will make up for the delay, and I won't be hated too much! The story has fast forwarded to the imperium just so that Selinis' mother doesn't give all of her secrets away to the readers! For those who have hinted at a more violent Fenris, he is on his way! After all angsty elf + evil Imperium will always equal violence, just hold out a bit longer!**

**Selinis and her family are all mine, while Fenris and Thedas belongs to Bioware!**

* * *

><p>The great gates of Minrathous loomed over them, as their carriage moved down the highway, their height giving Selinis a sudden feeling of claustrophobia. This was it. Once they passed those dark metal gates, they were on their own. Gwenaëlle was not here to save either of them. Though it scared Selinis to be seen as a fraud, it terrified her; what would happen to Fenris if they failed in their ruse. As she tried to dismiss the thoughts of what would happen to her over from her mind, she remembered her mothers last words before she vanished.<p>

_"You are more powerful than you know. Keep your mind calm, and remember who you are."_

_"And what am I, Gwenaëlle?" Selinis asked as she looked into a pair of blind eyes so much like her own._

_"A Magister whos name once incited as much fear as the archdemons themselves."_

Fenris watched his lover from the seat across from her own. They had been traveling for two days, and because of appearances, Fenris had volunteered to take the slave perch as it was called, and sat in the uncomfortable lower stool that forced slaves to all but stare at their masters in devotion. His legs were tired, muscles tight and worn from holding most of his weight for hours on end, but he had done it all before. His true worry was the look of nervousness that she had. "My Lady?" he asked softly.

Her eyes froze over as she looked up at him, in a moment all of her nerves were soothed and she was now the Magister he served. "Yes?" she spoke, her voice soft and devoid of emotion.

"Shall we rest before we enter the city mistress?" he asked, his voice a deep rumble.

She smiled and reached out to cup his cheek in her hand. "I will not rest until I feel the walls of my estate around me. Just a little longer my pet." She spoke, her voice loud enough for the driver to hear.

Fenris bowed his head in respect and hid a smile. In one sentence she had affirmed that he was hers alone, and she commanded respect as she had mentioned an estate. Whatever the driver had thought before was invalid, and upon their arrival would help confirm her identity. She had learned her mothers ways quickly.

* * *

><p>The gilded carriage pulled around the drive, stopping just before the carved wooden doors of the estate. Feeling the carriage stop, Fenris rose from his seat and pushed open the door to the carriage and looked around before exiting. Just as Gwenaëlle had predicted, there was a welcoming party of sorts waiting. Respectfully, and befitting of a slave, Fenris kneeled before the carriage door, creating a step with his bent leg. "My Lady, some have come to greet you."<p>

"Greet me?" she said a chill in her voice. "Word was sent to my estate, not to the riff raff of the Imperium. Tell me, do you recognize anyone?"

Fenris glanced up to see several faces he could name. It seemed that some members of the Imperial Council were there to greet her. "I see members of the high council, my Lady."

Selinis scoffed at the term high council and reached out a lyrium etched metallic gloved hand from the carriage and waited a moment for Fenris to take it as he fell to one knee for her to step out of the carriage using his bent knee as a step. She stepped down from his knee and tossed her silver-white hair behind her as her eyes looked over the group that had gathered to greet her.

"Strange how I send word to my estate of my return, and the dregs of the council are here to greet me instead of my servants." Selinis spoke with a cold venom in her voice. "Perhaps a change of staff is needed with my return."

The Magisters simply stared at her as she spoke. Some had no idea who she was, while others had heard of her from their masters in their youth. She was a myth to them, a legend. They had no idea if they should take offense to her or simply be glad she hadn't torn them apart. One however could not hide his anger towards her disrespect and the slave she possessed. Fenris had noticed him immediately, but chose to ignore his precence. He had to behave as though Selinis had found him and broke him of his will. He had to make his former master see that she was more powerful than he could ever claim to be.

It was Denarius that spoke first, as he stepped forward, separating himself from the crowd and calling all attention to him. "Lady Selinis, it has been too long. I had thought that one such as you would be a myth, nothing more, but here you are. It also amazes me that you have been able to return to me, my little wolf." He spoke with a respectful and smooth tone, laced with arrogance as he bowed his head slightly.

"Yes, my Fenris has told me much, and I had hoped I would arrive to find that his words were nothing but lies. Alas, he showed his worth, so he will remain in the land of the living for now." She said as she looked back over her shoulder to see Fenris lower his head in fearful respect.

"Your Fenris?" Denarius replied as he straightened up.

"Yes, I returned him to the Imperium, therefore he is mine." She said a wave of cold air blasting through the air causing everyone present to uncontrollably shudder for a moment. "Why should I return this slave to you when you have not the power to even control him in the first place? Have the standards of Magisters dropped so low in my absence?"

Fenris cringed as he heard his lovers voice iced over, she was annoyed he knew but the fact that she was face to face with the one man he had ever feared, made him both enjoy the situation, but also fear what she may do just out of spite. She had told him if she could give him anything it would be Denarius' corpse at his feet. If his former master kept up with his open arrogance, her gift of his corpse may come sooner than later.

After several minutes of silence, Selinis motioned for her house servants to move her luggage into the house. "A pleasure, gentlemen." As she walked past the group of mages, Fenris following closely behind her. "I will be expecting to be caught up on what I have missed in a weeks time. I must get my own affairs in order before I fix the Imperiums messes."

The last thing Fenris saw as he closed the mansions doors was the red of his former masters cheeks as he glared after them. She had won that round, and his former master would remember it.

* * *

><p>"Will that be all Mistress?" the young elven slave said as she bowed low.<p>

"Yes. Now leave us for the night. Fenris will see to anything else I require." Selinis said with a wave of her hand as she looked over the documents she had requested. As soon as the footfalls in the hallway grew silent, the cool air of the room gave way and Selinis relaxed slightly. With weariness in her eyes she looked away from the desk and closed her eyes. "Fenris, I do not think-"

Fenris was at her side the moment he heard the Orlesian music return to her voice. "Orlais?" he whispered, his voice deep with concern.

"What am I doing here, Fenris?" she said her voice falling to a whisper, "I feel like a monster. Maker forgive me I will never be able to feel clean again."

"We can leave whenever you wish." He said as he turned her to look up at him. "Your wish is my command."

Selinis sighed, tears coming to her eyes. "Please Fenris, not now; not after the way I have treated you."

He smiled slightly and placed a cupped her cheek in his hand. "Magister Selinis is my mistress, You Orlais are my lover. We will do what we must, then leave this forsaken place with perhaps less mages then before." He added with one of his dangerous grins that he knew she liked.

"But the things I made you do." She said trying to keep herself from screaming as the sight of the way she forced him to stand rigid for hours while she listened to the senior staff of the household update her on the past several centuries of Tevinter history. She even had him beat a slave who dared to disobey her when she ordered him to show her to the library. In hindsight, Selinis realised the slave wasn't disobeying her per say, he was just confused, this house had been designed to her mothers specifications, and as she was impersonating her mother she should know where the library would be. It was an honest mistake. Thankfully, Fenris had only dazed him. He would wake with some bruises but nothing lasting.

"Orlais, we will get through this together, I swear it." He purred into her ear as he pulled her close. "I have done far worse."

"Fenris, I do not want you to do anything like this for me. I would never-"

"Silly Orlais, have you not realized the truth yet?" he said with a soft smile.

"Fenris?" she said pulling herself back so that she could look into his eyes.

"I would walk through the streets of the black city itself to see you smile." He said as he leaned down claiming her lips with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>There a small update, hopefully i have not upset to many people with the delay. Please commentreview! Let me know what you think, or what you would like to see! I am out of the loop with Fenris/Selinis so it may be rough for a post or two, but bare with me!**


	23. Chapter 23 : Whispers in the night

**Here is short chapter, I was going to make it longer but then the ending wouldn't flow so well. Hope you like it! **

**Thedas and Fenris belong to Bioware (unfortunately) but Selinis and the others are all mine!**

* * *

><p>He could feel her breath on his chest as she slept, her lips slightly parted as she fell into her dreams. He knew dreams were nothing more than fantasies in the Fade, but as long as she looked peaceful, he would let her sleep. He looked around the room slowly, his eyes taking in the sights of their discarded clothing on the floor, his mind racing back to the events that caused their clothing to be tossed on the marble floors earlier. She was perfect yet again, though in his eyes she could be nothing but. She had cried in his arms as he told her not to worry, what she did was to keep them both safe, and kissed her eyelids as he swore his heart and soul to her.<p>

The problem was the anger and hate that was being fed by the simple fact that he was in Minrathous. He wanted to break things, hurt someone, scream, anything to let out the hate, but nothing would help in the end. He had been so close to the one person in the world he would like to see dead, and yet the name of a Magister had kept them both safe from Denarius' wrath. Selinis felt guilty for treating him as a slave, but he felt shame for hiding behind her.

As though Selinis sensed his shame, she rolled away a soft whimper escaping her lips.

Fenris smiled softly as he heard her whisper his name as she wrapped her arms around her pillow. She must be dreaming about him, he thought as he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, before rising out of bed and pulling on his pants. Since he couldn't sleep, he was going to take a walk around the house. Perhaps he would look in the library, he thought, after all they had only passed through it earlier. Perhaps he would find something that would speed them on their search.

By the time his thoughts stopped racing, he was already walking through the halls of the estate, his lyrium brands giving him enough light to keep himself from crashing into any of the rich decorations that lined the halls. He heard movement in the darkened hall before him and stopped, his muscles tensing as his ears twitched trying to pick up any more sounds from the darkness before him.

"Show yourself!" he growled as his markings glowed brighter illuminating the hallway even further, and revealing a young human slave who retreated from him as the glow from his brands seemed to reveal her more and more. Realizing that he was frightening the poor girl, Fenris stepped back and bowed his head slightly, but refused to lower his gaze. "I am sorry. I wasn't expecting to find anyone awake at this hour."

"I was-"

"Zia! I heard you-" a male said as he rounded the corner of the hall, stopping as soon as he saw Fenris. "Zia, are you alright?" he asked quickly as he pulled her close to him looking over her quickly.

"I- I'm fine." She said as she peeked over her heroes shoulder at the glowing elf, her long black hair falling around her face leaving only her large green eyes peering up at him.

"If you assume that I would harm her-" Fenris began, a growl of anger and disgust rising in his throat.

"Just what were you intending then?" the human male shot back, his own voice sounding much like a growl.

"Nothing, I was just going for a walk though the house. I assumed everyone would be asleep at this hour."

"Pretty words from the Mistress' pet." He spat back.

"I am no ones pet!" Fenris snapped.

"Says the pet."

"Both of you stop! Pet or not, it doesn't matter if she wakes up." The girl said as she pushed her defender out of the way and glared at each of them in turn. "We are all in her service. If we are not going to help each other we will all suffer. Magister Selinis is known for her fairness, but she still is a Magister. Slaves come and go in the Empire, but a Magister of her power? The council would destroy all of Thedas if they had her power, why do you think they kept her estate intact after all this time. For a thousand years they kept slaves alive with little to no supervision save for the task masters she left behind."

Fenris watched the girl as she spoke, she was educated which meant one of three things, she was either trained to be a personal servant of a mage, an unfortunate traveler that had been forced into slavery, or she was a spy for someone in the council. For her sake, she had better not be the latter, or she would have a fatal end at his hand. "Just who are these taskmasters?"

"Those appointed to be our guardians. They were tasked to keep the property of the Gwenaëlle safe from any would be Magisters that would take her absence as a chance to take over."

"Slave masters then?" Fenris growled.

"You- really don't know what a taskmaster is do you?" The male asked confused.

"It has been many years since I was in Minrathous, and in truth, my last master did nothing to educate me."

"But- you look-" he began only to be cut off by Zia.

"What Teron is trying to say is, your markings, they are just like the ones the taskmasters have."

* * *

><p><strong>So, let me know what you think and leave a review! Thank you for the read, I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24 : Dawns light

**And here is another update! Sorry it took a couple more days than i had hoped! Halloween always takes over my days this time of year. I hope you enjoy this little update, more mysteriousness to come!**

**Fenris and thedas belong to Bioware! The oc characters are my own little inventions!**

* * *

><p>"Your markings, they are just like the ones the taskmasters have." He repeated to himself as he watched the skies outside the window slowly change from darkness into a symphony of reds and gold that laced the increasing clouds. His emerald gaze looked over the pale markings that swirled around his arms, separating into thin lines that marked each finger.<p>

Just what were you trying to do to me, Denarius? Was it not enough that I was your slave? He thought bitterly. Did you have to try to create something that would prove you were more powerful? Was that the true reason that you showed me off like some kind of trophy?

With a sigh he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the arch of the window frame. As on cue the skies let their heavy burdens free, causing it to rain down on the tainted city.

"It is unfortunate we can't be washed clean, as easy as the streets of Minrathous can." He heard from behind him.

Instinctually, Fenris straightened himself and turned towards the voice to see Zia, the girl he had met in the halls earlier. He looked her over for a moment noticing she had changed into a cream coloured gown, trimmed with gold that fit her perfectly, showing off her soft curves. That along with her long wavy black hair and pale skin made her quite an attractive woman. Fenris suddenly realized why the Teron, the male slave had been so possessive of her. "Zia, I believe it was, good morning."

She smiled softly and bowed her head respectfully. "I am honoured you remember, Messere Fenris."

Fenris' brows knit together, "Messere?"

"You are the highest ranking in our Mistress' service." She said explaining as she kept her head bowed, "It is time for our morning meal if you care to join us. Otherwise we can send your meal with our Mistress'. I am not sure how she takes her morning meal."

Fenris walked towards Zia and used his left hand to push Zia's gaze into his own. "I would like to dine with you and the others. Then I will deliver Lady Selinis' meal myself."

Zia nodded as she failed to hide her blushing face before she turned away. "This way please."

Fenris watched her walk for a moment then followed, wondering why he had just touched the other slave. Perhaps he had softened since he left Minrathous last. Maybe Selinis had softened all of him not just his heart.

* * *

><p>Selinis had woken to find not only Fenris gone, but his side of the bed cold. He had left here alone, she thought as she pulled away the silken sheets from her, exposing her nude flesh to the light that strained through the heavy curtains to light the room further. Quietly she pulled a pale lavender gown over her head, the shimmery fabric hugging her frame as it moved down her body, falling until its edge touched the white marbled floors. With a flick of her head her ling hair whipped through the air and floated smoothly down around her shoulders and back.<p>

With a soft sigh she noted that the air felt different from the night before, there seemed to be an aura of magic within the house. Was this what being the master of the house meant? So much power at her fingertips, no wonder Magisters were corrupt, they had infinite power in their own homes as well as the power of magic. It almost was too intoxicating.

"Remember yourself Selinis." She chided herself before hearing someone at her door, "Yes?" she said her voice changing to a colder version of itself, the music she always had in her voice, gone.

In response the door opened to reveal Fenris holding a silver domed tray, he face downcast. "I have brought your meal, Mistress."

Selinis fought the urge to smile, as well as the urge to run to him, instead remaining cold and motioning to the small dining table located in the room.

Fenris bowed his head slightly as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. Quietly he placed the tray on the table, and turned to her a winkle in his eye.

"Fenris?" she whispered allowing her accent to slip through.

"I have dined with the others," he said softly, "but if you wish I can join you." He purred, his posture still that of a slave.

Selinis looked at the door noting it was closed and looked back at her lover, why was he still acting like a slave? They were alone now. "Fen?"

He looked up at her and in one moment, pulled her into his arms, his mouth covering hers instantly as his hands moved over her waist and down her hips. He tasted her as a growl escaped his throat, causing her to melt as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair. Pulling away from her finally, Fenris smiled. "I am trying to play the part, Orlais, but you are making it hard for me."

"That is not all that is hard I hope." She purred.

"Don't tempt me, or we will never leave this room." He said with a growl as he moved to kiss her neck.

"That would be bad because?" he said leaning her back so he had full access to her throat.

"Anders would never get better and you would be a very tired and sore magister." He chuckled.

"Oh, is that all?" she giggled, "Well, for Anders I suppose we should do something."

"We will help the Abomination later." Fenris said with a wicked grin as he slid the slender straps off her shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Leave a review and let me know how I am doing! Another update is soon to come! <strong>


	25. Chapter 25 : Silence

**Thank you for all your support and reading so far, I hope you will keep reading and enjoy this chapter as well. As always, please enjoy and leave a review, I love hearing from all of you. In this chapter we follow Selinis, Fenris will return in the next chapter.**

**As always Bioware owns Fenris and the rest of Thedas, all these other characters how ever are children of my over productive imagination!**

* * *

><p>Her heels echoed on the perfectly polished floor as she moved down the hallway towards a pair of intricately engraved wooden doors that depicted several figures approaching a golden city that seemed to be laid out before them as it floated in an empty sky. As she moved closer, her eyes flitted back to the figures and noted that one seemed to be separated from the group, as though they were just watching the scene before them. The doors slid open in a strange smooth silence that would have terrified most people. Luckily for her, she didn't scare easily.<p>

The doors opened to reveal several groups of robed men and women, some with their heads bowed, while others watched every move she made as she entered the room, stopping at the edge of a set of stairs that led down to the council rooms floor.

"Magister Selinis Gwenaëlle, you do us honour by returning to us." a gold robed magister said as he gave her a sweeping bow.

Selinis turned her head slightly as though her silver eyes were indeed blind and kept her eyes as though they were looking beyond what they were actually seeing. It was a trick her mother had taught her, and one she had practiced on Fenris during the trip north. She knew she had mastered the skill when Fenris had asked her to stop practicing it on him. He said it made him feel like her mother had decided to return to the Imperium after all, and left Selinis in her place back in Orlais.

Instead of responding, Selinis simply nodded once and waited for someone to explain why they had requested her to appear in the council chambers. She had been in Minrathous for nearly a week when Fenris had entered her rooms in the morning with not only her breakfast, but an elegantly carved wooden scroll case that contained an official summons. Out of spite, and because she knew her mother would do the same, she waited almost a week before she decided to grace them with her presence.

Though she was still pretending to be blind, she could see that Denarius stood in a smaller group to the left of the room, his eyes locked on her as though she was meant to be able to see him. In truth she could, but even if she was blind as her mother was she would still know he was there. Her mother had once told her that even though she was blind, she could still see, just not the way mortal creatures did. She would see shapes and colors that would indicate magic, or the emotions of the world around her. She had explained to Selinis that everything in Thedas whether it was alive or not had a color or shape to her eyes, because of the way the fade existed in and around everything. In a way she cheated the fact that she had been blinded all those centuries ago.

"High Magister, we have called you to this council to explain why you have returned to us at this time." The golden robed mage said as he straightened himself up and spoke to the room, avoiding to gaze into her eyes. "As can be expected after such a long absence, We, the Imperial Council, ask for the reason for your return."

Selinis listened as gazed at nothing before her and noted that the magisters that she could see seemed nervous. There was something she was missing in this situation. Were they afraid of her mothers reputation, or was it just that they had been bad little blood mages since her mother had left. Selinis smiled wickedly, "Must I have a reason for my return? The Imperium is my home, despite the changes I have seen since my arrival." She said as she turned her head to face the golden mage.

This got his attention as he opened his mouth to reply, but found himself speechless.

"Honestly, lord Magister, I am beginning to feel I am unwelcome in a city that I helped create." She said her voice lowering as the room suddenly grew colder.

"No, High Magister, we just wonder what has brought you back to us on such short notice, no messengers save the one you sent to your estate were received as far as we are aware." Said another Magister form the back of the room.

"Am I being questioned on my actions? That would be a foolish thing to do, since my robes alone have aged longer than anyone here, or the great houses that they are rumoured to be descended from." She hissed as she began to walk down the stairs, the long black train of her black velvet robes dragging behind her.

Gwenaëlle had warned her about this situation. She represented a time where the council consisted of only seven members, one for each region of the empire at the time, and they were the most powerful beings in all of Thedas. This generation were nothing but vultures living off of the legends of those that had come before.

In a way, Selinis was disgusted by the so called powerful magisters, but in another way she pitied them. She, and the others were what the Imperium aspired to all these years, but could never be. After the 'old ones' had left the empire over the years, the younger mages, nothing more than lesser apprentices that had been left behind had taken over.

No wonder the Imperium had collapsed in on itself, she realized, her mother and the others had left it in the hands of their servants.

The golden Magister spoke again, his voice dry and cracked. "High Magister, we are at your service as always. We merely wished to offer our services should you have need of any of our skills."

Selinis tilted her head as she listened to him speak and forced herself to hold back what her heart screamed in her mind. They wanted to use her to find some kind of glory or hidden power. They wanted to be great. After a moment of silence she spoke in a voice no one would neglect to hear. "Need of your skills? Hardly. I will not be opening a path into the Fade anytime soon, for myself or any of you."

"I- I would never presume." The golden one spoke again.

"Of course not." She said turning to face him again, her eyes glowing white hot. "I came to see my assets and how they have faired through the years, and perhaps see how the knowledge of the Imperium has grown, if at all. Does this answer suit you and the rest of these pretenders? Or shall a demonstration be called for?" Good she thought as she stood still for a moment longer before speaking, now I have our attention. "By your silence I see we all understand each other, good. Now to business."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go some mage politics *shudder* more to come soon! Hope you like it!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26 : Watching and waiting

**Another chapter! Sorry so late with it, have another one coming up as well. As usual, I hope you like it. Please review and let me know. Sometimes I miss things or go on little tangents as the story takes over.**

**Bioware owns Fenris and the world of Thedas, I just play in their world! **

* * *

><p>Fenris paced across the front hall yet again as several pairs of eyes watched him. He had been like this since Selinis had left for the meeting with the council, ever since she ordered him to stay behind.<p>

"There is not point to provoking Denarius again. I will be alright." Sh had said as she left him in her bed alone that morning.

He should never have let her go, he told himself again. This was the Council. All of the Imperiums most powerful and degenerate blood mages were on the council and in the same room and his lover, alone. She was a powerful mage, it was true, but she was Selinis, the only person in his life that mattered, and she had left him behind as a way to protect him.

"This is maddening!" he spat.

"Messere Fenris? Perhaps if you found something to distract you, you would feel better. I am sure one of the maids would enjoy your attentions." Zia said with a soft voice as she entered the room.

"I am Gwenaëlle's protector. What if the Council betrays her?" he growled forcibly ignoring Zia's attempt to distract him.

"If the council betrays her we will be free." Another slave said with a growl of their own. "Why do you care of her? She is nothing more than a master and you her slave. She cares more for her shoes than us."

Fenris turned around, his marking lighting the great hall enough to make some of the gathered slaves look away. "And how long do you think we would remain free if she were to die? Think before you speak. I do not know how many of you have ever served another master, but compared to my past master- she is not as cruel as you believe her to be."

"Tell yourself that- Pet." Teron said as he took a seat on the stairs that led up to the living quarters.

"Teron!" Zia snapped, "Keep your mouth shut. None of us here know the Mistress except for Fenris. Perhaps he knows something we do not. We have only seen one of us beaten for being foolish since her return. He could be right."

"How can you say that?" Teron replied his voice softer as he spoke to her. "We were free save the Taskmasters, and they only respond to thievery, and other crimes. There hasn't been a true punishment in years! Her return just makes us slaves again!"

Zia turned her green gaze to him and shook her head. "We were always slaves, now it is for the Gwenaëlle to decide how tightly to collar us."

Fenris walked away from the group and to one of the windows that framed the entry doors. All he wanted was Selinis back and safe, and he wasn't going to leave the hall until she came back. As the time passed he remained either by the windows, watching or pacing between the two, his mind going over just how he would kill every council member if they had hurt her in anyway.

"Fenris?"

His eyes hardened, focusing on the cobblestone drive in front of the estate. He had stopped pacing, deciding to lean against one of the window frames as he waited. Zia's voice was not the one he wanted to hear at the moment, nor was her company what he craved.

"Fenris?"

"Yes?" he said with a low growl in his throat.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" she asked as she leaned into his field of vision, trying to get his attention.

"Why do you care?" he asked, his eyes refusing to move from the drive.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked, her voice suddenly lower.

Fenris sighed as he watched Selinis' carriage enter through the gates, and approach the house. Suddenly, Zia didn't matter anymore. No one did as he watched his lover descend from the carriage, her thigh high velvet boots fitted to her perfectly like a second skin, as did the rest of her clothes. She had chosen to wear something from her mothers closet that would be seen as more traditional wear for her. The bottom was nothing more than fitted to look like underclothes with a long train that flowed behind her as she walked towards the house. In a way she looked like one of the Orlesian dancers he had seen before and wondered if they had take their influence from Gwenaëlle over the years.

Zia sighed as she watched Fenris' eyes lock on the figure of their Mistress, and head for the door. As she opened it wide, she wondered just what power her master had over the mysterious elf.

"Welcome home, Magister." Zia said, bowing.

Selinis nodded slightly as she entered, the warm air of the house soothing the cold skin of her cheeks, luckily the outfit she had chosen covered most of her flesh, leaving only her face, and the tops of her thighs exposed so she wasn't completely frozen, but being this close to a sea during the winter was a different kind of cold than of Ferelden, but cold none the less.

She felt the magic aura flow through her again as the black haired slave girl closed the doors behind her. The power seemed strongest in the house compared to the grounds she realized; perhaps it was a magical warding that her mother had placed centuries ago to keep her estate safe. After all these years it was still potent enough for her to feel it swirling around her, for a moment she remembered why the council feared her earlier that day. If she were indeed her mother she could have wiped them all out at once.

"Will you be eating in the dining hall, or would you prefer to take your meal in your rooms?" Zia asked as she followed Selinis through the hall.

"In my rooms, after dealing with those children and their pomp and ceremony, I have had my fill of drama for the night. Send Fenris up with my meal when it is ready. I trust all the staff have eaten already?" she asked stopping at the base of the stairs.

"Yes, Magister." Zia said lowering her gaze.

"Good. After my meals tell the staff that Fenris will see to any needs I may have. Good night." She commanded before starting up the stairs to her rooms.

Zia stood still as she watched the long train of her mistresses clothes pull up the stairs, until it disappeared. She licked her lips slowly and sighed, before noticing that Fenris was watching her closely. Instead of repeating his orders, she bowed her head and turned away from him as she walked to the kitchens.

Watching both of them leave, Fenris looked back out the window and waited, thoughts swimming in his mind that he tried to understand. He would wait down in the hall for Selinis' meal, and play the part of the slave. Something was wrong in this house he realized as he felt the small hairs at the back of his neck rise. Something was wrong and whether it was more dangerous than the rest of the Imperium to remain in the house remained to be seen. He would make sure to keep his guard up in the coming days and push for Selinis to find the information she needed as soon as possible.

"Damn you mage." He hissed as he waited in the empty hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! More to come in the next chapter. See you soon!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27 : Learning from past mistakes

**Here we are again, another chapter. Sorry it is so short, the next chapter is going to be a long one to make up for it, I promise! Please review! I hope you like it! I would also like to tell everyone who is reading this story, that I appreciate all the messages I have received about Selinis and my version of Thedas. I hope I continue to deliver something you enjoy to read.**

**Fenris and Thedas belongs to Bioware, all i did is add Selinis and a bunch of other things.**

* * *

><p>She leaned back into the steamy water, allowing the heat to soothe her tense muscles. She had been so nervous earlier that she swore that she would have shattered like glass if someone had hit her. As terrified of her as the council was she was even more scared of them. This balancing act was taking so much out of her that she was beginning to wonder if she was going to survive this mentally as well as physically. What was the point of saving Anders if she lost herself in the process?<p>

With a sigh she leaned her head back on the edge of the deep copper bathtub, the bun tied in her silver white hair acting as a pillow as she forced herself to relax. Slowly closing her eyes, she allowed the water to warm her tense muscles, and wash all of the unpleasantness she had suffered away.

"It's hard isn't it?"

Selinis sat upright in the tub sending her bath water sloshing on the stone floor. She gasped and fought the urge to scream as her eyes laid upon the figure of her mother sitting in the window seat of the room, the moonlight causing her to nearly glow. "Mother? What are you- why are you here?"

"I could feel your- you needed me, so I came." She said as she stood up and took a step towards her daughter.

"Needed you? You are a little late for that." Selinis said bitterly.

Gwenaëlle smiled slightly as she stopped approaching her daughter, and bowed her head in response. "We do what the gods deem us worthy of daughter, remember that above all else."

"There is one Maker mother." Selinis said her eyes focusing on her mothers own blinded ones.

"Is there? The question is not if there is more than one God or who or what they are. In truth any being that chooses to look down on us wretches is a god no? If we with all our might can do nothing against their will does that not make them gods to our mortality?" Gwenaëlle said softly, her voice like silk.

"Mother, did you watch as they tainted the Makers city?" Selinis asked seriously.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because my child, I had to know." She said as she looked back at her child, "I always watched. That is my punishment for daring to ascend to the world of the Gods. I watched so many things in my life Selinis, horrors that could never be imagined, let I still fought against my fate. It was my last act of defiance that took my sight, though in the centuries since, I wonder if I was truly doing it of my own will."

Selinis was silent as she listened to her mother speak, her own eyes watching every movement the immortal elf did as she spoke freely without the use of her riddles.

"I watched the flames of purity devour the purest of us, thinking it was nothing more than a delusional mortal woman, calling on things she could never understand, but Andraste was pure! She sang of the gods and of freedom from our corruption. I watched as those who betrayed her asked for forgiveness for their sins, and yet I felt nothing. It had been thought I had never suffered any ill effects for my part in the tainting of the Golden city, and for that I had been called divine, but in truth I had been punished as much as the others, just in different ways. I was hollow, a shell of power with no will of my own, so I watched as the flames licked and devoured her screaming form. I watched until my eyes could see no more. Yet still I felt nothing."

Selinis felt a twinge of pity and looked away from her mothers blinded eyes, unable to watch her as she told her of the past. Selinis just wondered what the magister was trying to tell her with her tale.

"Does it bother you to hear my story, daughter?"

Selinis shook her head slighty, "I do not know."

"And that is why I told you some of my story. When I told you to keep your wolf close it wasn't to keep him safe."

She said stepping back towards the window, the moonlight consuming her hair in its light.

"Then why?" Selinis said fearing that she knew the answer.

"The Imperium was once the seat of all independent thought in Thedas. We were encouraged to think for ourselves, and question all that came before, but that was the problem in the end. In the end we lost ourselves. Do not let this city take who you are away as well. Let your wolf keep you safe, and trust in his instincts."

Selinis bit her lip as she listened and nodded slowly, her eyes watching her mother as her form began to fade into nothingness.

"Do not let your quest to save your friend cause you to lose who and what you are, my daughter."

As the ghostly shape of her mother faded into nothing she heard the doors to her main room open, then close. By the pattern of the footfalls on the stone floor, it was her wolf coming to save her. Sighing she closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink into the depths of her bathwater, leaving only the tops of her knees above the water as she went over her mothers final warning, in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! warnings! Spooky... alright not that spooky but she is her mother and worries, yeah that's it. See you soon!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28 : Release

**Another scene for you to enjoy though I do have to warn all of you the following scene is mushy,sexy, and contains well, SEX! If you don't like that sort of thing don't read it, just skip it. I hope you like it.**

**Fenris and Thedas belong to Bioware, while the lovely Selinis belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>Fenris noted the smell of jasmine in the air as he moved through the room and placed the gilded serving tray down on the small table, and turned towards the open bathroom door. A small smile appeared on his lips as his hands moved to release the buckles on his armor, and slide it off, allowing his lyrium branded chest to glow softly in the room as he dropped his armor on the spare chair and walked to see if Selinis needed any help.<p>

"Orlais? What are you doing?" he muttered as he stepped into the room and saw all of her but her knees submerged under the water. Lowering himself to his knees, Fenris peered through the water and saw her face. He placed a hand on one of her knees and smiled as her eyes opened and looked at him, her lips curving to match his own.

He leaned back, and shifted his weight so that he knelt at the side of the tub and watched as she sat up, the scented water flowing down her skin. "Shall I help you bathe, mistress?"

Selinis smiled softly and reached a slender hand out towards him, moving her fingers to run them down his cheek, leaving a thin wet line down the side of his face. "Only if you join me as my lover, I refuse to be your master any longer, the council be damned."

Fenris rose and moved in for a kiss as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His brands lit up at her touch as he climbed into the bath to join her, and pulled her back on top of him so that they laid together in the warmth of each others embrace as well as the waters. "What happened today, Orlais? Did they hurt you?"

Nuzzling his neck she sighed, "No, they wouldn't dare touch me Fenris, and for that I enjoyed it. The power, it is so easy to fall, like my mother did." He felt her close her eyes, her lashes tickling his collarbone as he held her tight. "We need to find the information and leave this place. I do not, I cannot become like her Fenris."

He kissed her brow and relaxed, realizing she shared his fears after all. "We will find it, my love."

"If we do not find it in a moon we leave." She said simply.

"As you wish." He whispered softly.

"Will we return to Kirkwall?" she asked looking up at him. "To stay?"

Fenris cupped the side of her face in his hands then moved his hand back so that his fingers tangled in her wet hair. "I will follow you where ever you choose to go, Orlais. Be it Kirkwall, Orlais, or Ferelden, I will never leave your side."

"If we return to Kirkwall, I have a request."

"And what is that?" he said with a growl as he tugged at her hair pulling her head back so that he had access to her slender throat.

"That mansion you so love to squat in gets cleaned." She said with a whimper as she felt his lips on her throat.

"Is that all?" he growled as his tongue darted out to taste the water on her skin.

Selinis whimpered at the sensation of his mouth on her skin, then the way he pulled at her hair. She moved her legs so that they were on either side of him and pressed herself against him, enjoying the feel of his chest against hers. "Your pants." She gasped as she felt his free hand move down her back, the tips of his fingers tracing the line her spine in an almost tortuous way.

Fenris chuckled at her body's reaction to his and kissed her again this time starting at the base of her throat and working his way up her throat to trace the line of her chin and end up at her lips where he caught another whimper from her with his own mouth.

"What about my pants?" he growled as he felt her hands move down his chest. She was going for the fastenings of his pants, the feeling of her finger nails on the sensitive area beneath his navel caused his skin to erupt into a field of goose bumps and made him shiver despite the heat of the water.

Feeling his shiver beneath her Selinis took it upon herself to work on the lacings of his pants at a leisurely pace as she felt him at her throat, this time it was less tongue as he took small nips at her tender skin, his teeth sending glorious waves of pleasure through her body.

He kissed her again, this time desperately trying to keep his control as she opened her mouth up to him, her tongue darting forward to meet his, as his hand buried itself deeper into her hair. A small voice in the back of his mind warned him that if he pulled any harder on her hair he would hurt her, but his passions had reached a boiling point. He no longer wanted to control himself, nor did he care too. After the worry and terror he had felt all day without her, he needed her now more than ever. He had to possess her again, and prove that she was real and not a fevered dream, born of his loneliness.

With a gasp, Selinis felt him tug her hair pulling her face away from his. She caught a feral look in his eyes that would have scared her at any other time, but at that very moment, she didn't care. If anything it egged her on. Just as much as he needed to be dominant, she needed to be dominated. "Fenris." She whimpered, her accent sending him to the breaking point.

Fenris growled and stood up, one hand cupping her rear and pressing her against him as he used his other arm to wrap her leg around him, and stepped out of the tub.

"You're going to fall!" Selinis nearly screamed at him as she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders for support as he carried her to her bed.

"I will not let you fall." He growled as he placed her sitting on the edge of her bed and reached for the half fastened ties to his pants.

Selinis stopped him as she slid off the bed and on her knees reached for the ties, her eyes locked on his own. Fenris recognised the look from the time they camped near the waterfall, all those months ago. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth with a his as he felt the warmth of her lips trace a path south of his navel as she peeled away the fastenings one by one.

Fenris reached down and placed a hand on either side of her head, his fingers digging through her hair as he felt her peel away his pants and trace her tongue down the length of him before burying him within her mouth before he looked down to see her looking up at him. Slowly he thrust into her mouth and growled as she kept her head still, welcoming him in at his own pace as her tongue teased the length of him with every stroke.

When he was nearing his limit he pulled away from her and guided her up for a kiss his tongue invading her mouth as he moved her backwards onto the bed, forcing her to lay back and watch as he parted her legs and disappeared between them.

Gritting her teeth she stifled a moan as she felt the warmth of his mouth on her, as well as the tips of his fingers tracing an unseen pattern on the inside of her thighs. He moved a hand to join his mouth, his fingers slowly moving on her as they explored her secrets while she squirmed under him, her whole body seemingly unable to control itself as he tasted her pleasure.

"Fenris." She gasped as she clawed at his hair, pushing him closer to her flesh.

With one more lick he pulled himself away from her again, taking the chance to look over his prize, his lover, his Selinis. She was his and his alone, he thought as he crawled onto the bed, pinning her arms down with his hands as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "No, not yet." Fenris growled as he leaned down to claim her mouth yet again, this time taking the time to nip at her lips as well as tongue as he delved deeper.

He could feel her arch her body against him, as she used her legs to pull her herself up to him, and shudder, as he traced the line of her jaw with his mouth, raking his teeth against her pale skin. "Fenris...t'en prie." She whispered her voice breaking as his lips moved over her skin tasting the jasmine salts that had dried there. "Please." She gasped when his tongue flicked over her nipple before his mouth enclosed it.

He pulled back and chuckled as he heard her whine as she struggled beneath him. "All mine." He said with a wicked grin as he finally pushed himself into her, feeling her warmth envelop him.

Selinis gasped and closed her eyes, her body moving in rhythm with her lovers as he whispered into her ear in Tevinter. She normally would have asked just what he was saying, but at the moment, she felt so many things at once that her body was on auto pilot and her thoughts wondering what he was saying didn't matter anymore.

* * *

><p>In the shadows of the halls, a woman with black hair and green eyes stood in silence, having had listened to the mistress of the house and her lyrium branded elf for most of the night. As everything fell into place in her mind she saw the truth of it and smiled, before walking down the halls and disappearing into the darkness they contained.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, some sexy time for Tevinter and Orlais! But who was listening to them? Do they know the jig is up? Will they tell anyone? Who are they? Why am I asking these questions? heh heh, I hope you enjoyed it, please review! Back to plot and story after this, more secrets and maybe some more oh maker moments down the road.<strong>


	29. Chapter 29 : Lyrium eyes

**I am sorry about the absence the past couple of months real life kinda kicked my butt along with the holidays. I am just adding this little blurb I had written up already. I am not sure anyone is even interested in this story anymore. If it shows promise, I will come back to this story and finish it. If not, well, I guess it is off to another story or something. Please let me know if I should continue Via reviews or message me. Hope you like it!**

Bioware owns Theadas and Fenris (unfortunately) but Selinis and all the other little peoples i made are children of my twisted mind! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Fenris allowed a smile to tug at his lips as he felt Selinis climb on top of him as he laid on his stomach, though he continued to act as though he was asleep as she laid down, sandwiching him between herself and the bed. She peeked over his shoulder and pouted slightly as she saw he still slept, and moved back to press herself against his back, her face nuzzling the nape of his neck. Fenris moaned slightly as he felt the gentle touch of her hair slide onto his shoulder, but refused to give her the satisfaction of being awake yet. After last night, he needed some rest, though in truth he would have not had it any other way.<p>

"Fenris?" she whispered before nibbling the shell of his ear. "Wake up. I want to ask you something, Tevinter."

In response Fenris growled, grabbed an extra pillow and covered his head, as though he was trying to block out her voice.

"You stubborn... That's it! Get up!" Selinis said with a growl of her own as she reached for the pillow and attempted to pull it away from him. "Fenris!" she growled again with another yank.

Unable to hold back, Fenris chuckled and rolled over, moving himself so that he had her pinned under him, much like he had her the night before. "Hmmm, now this is something to wake up too."

Selinis chuckled and looked up at him, her eyes twinkling as she looked him in the eye. "Are you up to going out today?" she asked.

Fenris tilted his head slightly and squinted as he looked at her. There was something off in her voice. "What are you planning?"

"I want to go out, Fenris." She bit her lip playfully. "I want to see where I came from."

Within the hour they had gotten dressed and prepped for their day of exploration, choosing the cities garden district as their destination. They walked slowly and admired the one spot of beauty they had discovered in a city filled with power and those who choose to make other suffer as they wield it.

Coming across a statue, Selinis stopped and looked up at it a slight fear in her eyes. Before her was a tall figure wrought from a mixture of silver and gold wrought onto a white marble form of her mother. The statue stood there with lyrium eyes glaring down at her and for a moment Selinis wanted nothing more than to flee. If it wasn't for the sound of Fenris' sword being unsheathed she would have.

"I know they can be intimidating." a deep voice with a twinge of a snake like hiss said. "But it is tradition to create monuments to Archons of the past."

Fenris moved so that he stood between her and the stranger, restraining his urge to attack the obvious mage before him.

Selinis turned towards him, her eyes changing into their icy form as she looked over the stranger. She had almost given herself away, or had she. "A statue to an archon? It would seem I was truly seen as no longer a part of the waking world."

The stranger smirked at her and looked Fenris over. "You going to call off your pet?"

Fenris growled in response, as Selinis raised a brow and crossed her arms across her chest. "Should I?"

"I would hope so." He said with another smirk as he looked from her to the statue. "Though I do have to say, that statue looks nothing like you."

Selinis raised a brow and tilted her head. "Speak your peace."

"I knew it wasn't true." He said taking a step towards her, causing Fenris to tense.

Selinis placed a hand on her lovers shoulder and squeezed nervously. She felt like a rat caught in a trap. "What wasn't true?"

The stranger smiled and looked away from the statue, locking his ice blue eyes on Selinis' own. "I would know you anywhere. Just as I would your mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger, I know. I just stopped typing. I have notes to continue the story if anyone shows interest. Let me know what you think! Sorry so short.<strong>


End file.
